Windless Air
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: [COMPLETE][Chapter 20 UP!] Serenity Wheeler Shizuka Kawai, your perfect sweet girl with a rule filled life. Seto Kaiba, your rich hottie with a closed up life. Put the two together, what do you get? SetoxShizuka Plz R&R!
1. Serenity

Chapter 1: Shizuka Jounouchi  
  
(A/N: Another KaibaxSerenity fic. ^^ Well, this one is a whole lot different from my other one. Well, enjoy! Oh and yugioh does not belong me and all that crap. Otherwise the made up characters do. ^^)  
  
Life was all rules. I was never independent. I was never allowed to do what I have always wanted to do. My life was just following orders and doing nothing I pleased. Do you like the kind of life I live in? Hah, probably not. This is life and I'll just have to deal with it.  
  
Me. Serenity Wheeler. I have grown up to be made up as the most perfect person in the world. Perfect grades. Perfect scores. Perfect looks. Perfect manners. Perfect everything.  
  
My mother separated me from my brother when I was at the age of seven. She thought that he would be a bad influence and will wreck my perfect life. Hah, my brother was all I had. She took the most important person away from me, but I couldn't do anything. I was just a helpless seven years old.  
  
Then my eyes began to get worse. I still contacted with my brother, Joey. He was always there for me. He went into the duelist tournament to win the prize money for my surgery. Mother should have been thankful, but no. She still gives him the cold shoulders. Nothing will ever be forgiven.  
  
My mother knew how my brother lived with my reckless father. My father was a drunkard, a thug. No wonder how Joey got brought up, so badly. Well, who am I to blame? That was life and now I was sixteen. That was mother's rules...  
  
"Serenity! School!" I hear the voice of my mother, calling out my name. Another day of school. I practiced memorizing the vocabulary words for the vocab test in English. Then I recited all the president's names over and over. School was great. I got to see my brother. Finally being in the same school as him. Surely I never breathed a word to my mother, or she'll just take me out of that school.  
  
"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and ate a quick breakfast. Then I kissed my mother on the cheek and ran off to school.  
  
School was pretty far from my home. I had to run to get there on time. I ran ¾ the way, until it started raining.  
  
"Just my luck.." My clothes were getting wet. Surely it wouldn't rain too hard? Just some sprinkles..  
  
The rain was getting harder. I was halfway to school. My clothes were half drenched, thanks to running. Then I heard some car sounds behind me. I continued to run, but the car seemed to stop. Someone ran out with an umbrella..  
  
"Here. Get in the car, I'll take you." I looked up and gasped. It was my brother's enemy, Seto Kaiba. I didn't know whether to trust the guy or not, but hey, I was soaking.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled. Rule number 41. Never forget your manners.  
  
"Yea, um, no problem.." Kaiba lead me into his black limo.  
  
I got in the limo and looked around. I never saw anything like this. I noticed a television on the corner and something felt funny on my arm.  
  
"You shouldn't rest your arm there, you might end up calling someone.." Kaiba pointed at the telephone my arm was on.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," I blushed slightly in embarrassment. I continued to stare around, as the seat began to get warm. In surprise, I jumped a bit.  
  
"The car heats up the seat.." Kaiba mumbled, as he explained.  
  
"That's so cool!" I cried out, as my bottom started to get warm.  
  
There was silence for a few long seconds..  
  
"Why were you running in the rain like that? Doesn't your mother care?" Kaiba asked. I looked dismal. Sure, mother would care, but I prefer walking than her driving me to school.  
  
"It rained while I was walking. I should have known it was going to rain. I'm so foolish," I scratched my head clumsily.  
  
"Hmm.." Kaiba looked out his window. "We are almost there."  
  
"Oh?" I looked out of the window. "Seems we are."  
  
"Here, take this," Kaiba handed me an umbrella. "You can keep it, I have tons at home."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled as I accepted the umbrella. The limo reached to a stop. I was getting ready to open the door, but the butler seemed to open it for me.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled to the butler, as he liked at me in surprise. He looked as if he was being thanked for the first time.  
  
Kaiba got out behind me, as I felt the stares of all my classmates, looking out from the window in the second floor. We always did that. When either of us gets to school early, we look out the window to see who comes next. I can feel the stares on me.  
  
"Thank you for the ride, Kaiba," I gave him a small bow as I head over to my class. I walked towards the front steps, as I felt an arm on me.  
  
"Take this. You're soaking." Kaiba handed me his school uniform jacket.  
  
"But, what about you?" I looked at Kaiba in his white-collar shirt.  
  
"Just take it," Kaiba shoved the jacket in my arms as he ran off to his class with his umbrella.  
  
"Thank you!" I cried out as I headed to my class. I placed the jacket over my shoulders and felt warm.  
  
I opened the slide doors of the class and took my seat. I heard some giggles and sniffling around the classroom. Then my best friend, Sakura, ran over to me.  
  
"Serenity! Why didn't you tell me?" she grabbed onto my hand.  
  
"Tell you what?" I asked, confused. Then she pointed at Kaiba's jacket and his umbrella. Then she pointed at the chalkboard.  
  
Seto Kaiba + Serenity Wheeler  
  
"Who wrote that?" I took up from my seat, as the bell rang. I sat back down, as people scurried to their seat.  
  
"What? Seto Kaiba and Serenity?" whispers can be heard across the classroom. I heard some girls wailed over him being theirs and other people mumbling how I am going out with an upper classman.  
  
"Sakura, its not true," I grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"I believe you," Sakura smiled. What a great best friend.  
  
The teacher came into the room. "What is this nonsense?" He erased the chalkboard and stared at the class.  
  
"Who wrote this?" he asked.  
  
Then a hand slyly rose. A girl named Rose. She smirked at me.  
  
"Rose, get out of my classroom," the teacher shouted as Rose got out easily.  
  
I sunk low in my seat and placed my hands in the pocket of Kaiba's jacket. Then I felt something. A locket? I placed it back and looked out the window, ignoring the comments from my classmates.  
  
It was finally lunchtime. The time I can spend quality time with my brother.  
  
"Joey!" I ran up to him.  
  
"Serenity!" he ran towards me and stopped. "Serenity, what happened to you?"  
  
I remembered that I was still drenched. "Oh, its nothing really."  
  
"Whose jacket is that? You got a boyfriend without telling your big brother, eh?" Joey looked at the nametag.  
  
I bit my lips. The expression on his face was quite, indescribable.  
  
"Serenity. You can go out with anyone you like. Just not this guy." Joey turned to the side.  
  
"Who is it Joey?" Big brother's friend, Yugi and Tristan showed up.  
  
"She's wearing Seto Kaiba's jacket." Joey muttered.  
  
"Kaiba's not that bad Joey," Yugi reassured.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Joey muttered.  
  
"Joey's just like that because Kaiba hates him and him only," Tristan grinned.  
  
"Shut up Tristan!" Joey gave his friend a punch.  
  
"Hey you guys!" big brother's other friend, Tea, showed up. "What's up?"  
  
"Joey's little sister is going out with Kaiba!" Tristan blabbered out.  
  
"No, I'm not!" I cried out. "It was raining, so he lent me his jacket. I was walking to school, so I got soaked, okay?"  
  
"So, that's what all the girl's were talking about.." Tea's face looked worried.  
  
"What's up Tea? What did you hear?" Joey asked.  
  
"The girls were talking about Kaiba having a new girlfriend. They were planning to jump the girl, for one of the leaders are crazy about him.." Tea explained.  
  
"Jump my sister? Hell no!" Joey stood in front of me protectively.  
  
"Its okay Joey, I'm going back to my friends now. See you later." I smiled as she waved to find Sakura.  
  
Where was she? I looked for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Sakura?" I looked around, and then I heard a thud sound. I ran towards the sound and saw Rose's group beating up Sakura!  
  
"What are you doing?" I cried out as I ran to Sakura's side.  
  
"Ah, so the girl was telling the truth. She really didn't know where Serenity was." Rose spit as she walked to me. I kneeled by Sakura, who had red marks on her face.  
  
"Ohh, Sakura," I hugged her, and then I turned to Rose. "What have we ever done to you?"  
  
Rose bent down and grabbed my collar. "You, stay away from Kaiba." She snatched the jacket from my shoulders and burnt it with a lighter.  
  
"You say that I did this and I'll kill you." Rose smirked as she through the burning jacket in front of me. Tears welled in my eyes as I took the jacket and Sakura to the restroom. I tried to save the jacket, but it was in a terrible shape.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" I place a wet towel on her head.  
  
"Yea, I'm just glad you're not hurt," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why didn't use ask me to help? What happened?"  
  
"I was going over to our usual group. You know, me, Lily, and Cherry. But these girls attacked me and demanded me to tell them where you were. Of course I refused.." Sakura grinned. "They beat me up, but I managed to give Rose I few punches myself."  
  
"You didn't have to! You could have been seriously hurt!" I cried out. Then I looked at the jacket.  
  
"How will I ever return this to Kaiba?"  
  
(A/N: Okay, I don't know if I should continue this fic or not, but I will if you guys like it. Please leave a review! Also, I have a KaibaxSerenity site, so if you're a fan, please visit it! The url is: http://geocities.com/setoxshizuka) 


	2. Kaiba

Chapter 2: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: thanks for the reviews! Whoo-hoo! ^^ well, heres chapter 2, um kaiba's pov. Well, thass all I haveta say! Please R&R! ^^)  
  
Hah. Lunchtime. I strolled down the halls in just my white-collar shirt, thinking about what Mokuba must be doing in middle school. Hmmm, probably playing with his little friends. He would always ask me whom I hang with at school. I would give him that look and he would apologize. I don't need friends. I mean you can still live...  
  
"Kaiba?" I turned around to see this freshman girl hand me a bag. "I..I..I made lunch for you." I stared at the girl. "I'm not hungry." I walked past her waiting for her to start crying. I got used to this. Everyday some girl comes up to me with something and I always turn them down. Am I heartless? Maybe.  
  
I walked down the hallways to head over to the library to use their crappy computers. Maybe I can see my company status, see how those idiots are handling things. I continued to walk as I saw some thugs smoking cigarettes.  
  
The thug leader threw down his cigarette and walked up to me. He was glaring down at me like I did something offending do him. Then I understood why.  
  
I looked down at what I was wearing. I didn't have my school jacket on. My white shirt showed them that I was also like a street thug. Only thugs take off their jackets.  
  
"Is this some sort of challenge?" The leader bent down to me. His breath stunk with cigarette scent. "Smart Seto Kaiba. The guy who gets the top grades in class and makes all the girls go goo goo ga ga. You think your better than us, smart ass?"  
  
"You're wasting my time." I snapped, as I began to walk away.  
  
Then I felt a strong grip on my arm. I twirled around and received a full blow on my face. I didn't budge from where I stood. Most guys would fly backwards if they received a blow like this.  
  
I touched the ends of my lip. Blood appeared on my fingers. I wiped the blood off with my arm and looked up to the thug.  
  
"I'm not easy to defeat. I am letting you surrender now." I plainly stated.  
  
The thug burst into laughter. "You beat me? Don't make jokes!" Then he grabbed my collar and pulled me up. He threw me down like some trash being thrown out into the streets.  
  
I stood up. I straightened out my shirt and patted my pants. "I warned you."  
  
I punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards, but before he reached the ground, I kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed onto his stomach. The thug's leader's gang members started to huddle up towards me, but the thug leader stopped them.  
  
"This is my fight." He stood up and faced me. Talk about honor..  
  
The thug leader ran towards me, as I simply moved out of the way, causing him to fall on his face. He stood up, even more furious as he hurled towards me. I punched his chin and kicked him in the stomach. Simple as that.  
  
"KAIBA!" I turned around to see who has called out my name. A female, for it was a female voice. I looked and saw her. That girl from this morning, she was clutching onto my jacket, which had some odd color. She was that dog's, I meant Joey's little sister. So, she was watching, eh? She's probably scared of me now. Not that I cared and all...  
  
Then...SLAM! That bastard hit my head with a book! Talk about cheating! I fell onto the ground from the blow and heard some girls scream. I felt the back of my head. Blood.  
  
I stood up. I can hear people screaming out 'FIGHT' 'FIGHT' 'FIGHT'! I just wanted them to shut up and mind their own business. I stood u slowly, trying to stay conscious. I was pissed off now.  
  
I gave one final blow to his face, as a teacher came in.  
  
"SETO KAIBA! To expect this from you!" the teacher grabbed my ear and thug's ear, as she took us to the principal's office.  
  
The two of us sat in front of the principal.  
  
"I am not surprised that you are here," the principal stared at the thug and then he turned to me. "But I am that you're here."  
  
We both shrugged. "Kaiba, I have expected more from you and to see you in this behavior. Tell me, did this man attack you?"  
  
I didn't want to seem like a coward. I gave the thug one look and I turned to face the principal. "No. I hit him first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I just don't like the guy." I shrugged, as I watched the principal write up two suspension notes.. 


	3. Serenity

Chapter 3: Shizuka Jounouchi  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking so long!! ^^ Well, hope ya like the next chapter, enjoy! Plz R&R!)  
  
I gasped at the site. I noticed the blood trickling down Kaiba's neck. I clutched onto his jacket, hoping he wouldn't get hurt anymore. I just had to scream out his name and got him distracted from the fight. Now he is hurt even more and it's my entire fault. I watched as he got pulled away from the teacher. I shouldn't have called out his name.  
  
The crowd began to pull apart, as students went back to their usual hangouts. I just stood there. Looking down at the ruined jacket. The least I can do was to buy him a new one, or possibly make one.  
  
After school, I went to the fabric store. I compared the fabric of his jacket to the fabrics they had in the store. They had two different types of fabrics, but had the same color. The polyester fabric seemed softer than the cotton one. I decided to buy the polyester fabric. I bought the fabric and went back home to sew the fabric into a nice soft jacket.  
  
When I got home, I ate a quick dinner and went back to my room. I usually study after I am done eating, but today would be different. I sat down on my bed and took out my sewing kit. I started to make the jacket, with much effort as I could.  
  
My tongue stuck out, as I did the last finishing touches. It was finally done. I held it up proudly, looking at the jacket, which looked exactly like the original. Then a locket fell onto the floor. It was Kaiba's locket. I picked it up and polished it, making the locket shine like new. Everything was perfect to return back to Kaiba.  
  
I woke up the next morning. I placed his jacket in a plastic bag, as I securely please the locket inside my school jacket pocket. I walked to school and went to the senior class. I noticed Tea.  
  
"Um, Tea?" I walked up to her.  
  
"Oh! Hey!" Tea smiled at me. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you very much, how are you?" I asked her. Rule number 13, use proper respect.  
  
"Just great, what brings you here?" Tea asked.  
  
"Um. Do you know where-" I got interrupted by..  
  
"SERENITY! What are you doing here?" I see my brother running into the classroom.  
  
"Do you know where Kaiba is?" I hastily asked, to Tea, before my brother reached me.  
  
I wanted Tea to answer quickly, but she answered at the wrong moment..  
  
"He's been suspended for fighting, why do you need to find Kaiba?" Tea asked, as my brother stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"Serenity.." Joey started.  
  
"I have to go now, good luck in class big brother!" I ran off to my class.  
  
I went back to my class and looked in the plastic bag with the jacket inside. What was I going to do with it?  
  
"Kaiba..." he looked really beaten up. I couldn't get the image out of my head. The blood trickling downs his back, the scar by his lips, and the bruises all over his body.  
  
Then it hit me. Why not go over to his place and drop it off? It may help me feel better to give back the jacket as soon as possible.  
  
I waited for school to end, as I saw my brother waiting for me.  
  
"Serenity, hi!" my brother ran up to me.  
  
"Hi big brother!" I smiled.  
  
"How are you getting home today?" He asked.  
  
"Mother is going to pick me up," I lied. Joey would go crazy if he found out that I was going to Kaiba's house.  
  
"Oh...she is..hmm..okay, well, see you tomorrow!" Joey ran off.  
  
"Bye," I smiled as I went to the main office. I looked in the student directory, as I looked for Kaiba, Seto. I jotted down the address.  
  
It was pretty far. I took my bicycle and looked for his house. After numerous minutes of searching, I finally found it.  
  
It was huge!!!! I starred up to see how high his house, actually I shouldn't call it a house, it's more like a thousand times magnified mansion. I starred in awe, as I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" A rough voice asked.  
  
"Um, hello! My name is Serenity Wheeler and I am here to return something to Kaiba, who is my classmate!" I cried out through the intercom.  
  
"What are you returning?" the voice asked.  
  
"His school jacket!" I replied.  
  
"Okay." The door opened, as I saw six men in blue suits. There was also a huge elevator behind them and two long flights of stairs on each side. The ceiling was hundred of feet away and there was a lot of decorations such as flowers and painting. Serenity stared in wonder.  
  
"Check the girl's bag. See if there are any inappropriate things in there," the man with the rough voice said. The men took my school bag and the plastic bag that contained Kaiba's jacket.  
  
"It's all cleared, nothing in here, but books and pencils," one man said as he handed me back my bag.  
  
"Nothing here either," another man said, as he handed me back the plastic bag.  
  
"Okay, you may give us the jacket and leave." The man demanded.  
  
"Um, if you say so," I handed him the plastic bag. The man snatched the bag, as we all just stood there.  
  
"Well, um, thank you," I bowed, as I got ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I turned around to my surprise. Kaiba came out of his elevator. He seemed to have just finished taking a shower for he was in a bathrobe and there was a towel around his neck.  
  
"Her business here is finished here. The jacket is under our hands now, she may leave," a man hastily told Kaiba, as another man was practically pushing me out of the door.  
  
"I said wait." Kaiba said firmly. "You guys need to learn manners for our guest."  
  
I looked up in surprise. Was he letting me stay for a while?  
  
The men in suits starred at Kaiba, they seem to be surprised that Kaiba would be having a guest.  
  
"Get the tea you idiots!" Kaiba snapped at the men as they hustled to get the tea. "Oh, and give me my jacket."  
  
The man with the plastic bag handed him the bag. Kaiba took out the jacket and what seemed to me is that he smirked.  
  
"Polyester, isn't it?" He felt the fabric. I looked at him uneasily.  
  
"Um, yes." I replied.  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I meant, how long did it take you to make this?"  
  
He knew! He knew that I made it! I gasped.  
  
"Yea, well, its okay, no need to be surprised or anything," Kaiba shrugged. "Our school jackets are made of cotton. Plus, you didn't need to make me a new one."  
  
"I'm..I'm..I'm sorry, the another one got ruined and I had to buy you another one, but the school wouldn't sell me boy's uniform to a girl like me," I explained.  
  
"Its okay, I don't care, but let me ask you this. What happened to my original jacket?" Kaiba asked. My eyes widened. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him how Rose burned his jacket and how I foolishly couldn't save it. It was all too much!  
  
"I...I uh.." Then the tea finally arrived. I just stood there, waiting to be seated.  
  
"Sit." Kaiba pointed at the couch. "Drink." He handed me a cup of tea. "Talk." Then he sat across from me and crossed his legs.  
  
I sat and felt the warmness of the cup. I smelled the nice aroma of apple cinnamon, as I slowly took a sip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just happened to soak up your jacket, that it got drenched and totally ruined. I also accidentally dropped it in mud and the stains were just awful," I lied, but I think he saw through me. Oh! I'm such a terrible liar!  
  
"Tell me the truth. I won't hurt you." Kaiba slowly took a sip of his tea, as he loosened up his bathrobe. "Ugh, its hot in here..."  
  
"I am telling the truth!" I stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, continue," Kaiba ignored, as he quickly ruffled his hair with the towel. "So, who was it?"  
  
My face flushed red. "No one. Really.."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"I know your still lying, but I guess I'll stop bothering you. Oh well, you didn't have to make me a jacket for I have tons of extras here," Kaiba stood up and pointed at a closet.  
  
It was a waste. A waste to make him that jacket. It was sad to know that he would not be wearing for he had plenty of them more..  
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry. You can throw away mine if you like. Well, I better be going now.." I stood up and grabbed my school bag.  
  
I headed towards the door and felt a grasp on my arm... 


	4. Kaiba

Chapter 4: Seto Kaiba  
  
((A/N: Well another chapter of Windless Air. Thank you so much for the kind reviews!! You guys don't know how happy they made me!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! ^^))  
  
Why did I grab her arm? What the hell was I thinking? She turned around in surprise. Then a thought came to my mind.  
  
"I'll take you home," I plainly stated.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to.." Serenity headed towards the door. "I brought my bike."  
  
I shrugged. "I'll take you anyways." Then I pointed at one of my men. "You. Get her bike."  
  
Then I noticed the butler grabbing his hat, what is he thinking? "What do you think your doing? I know how to drive!"  
  
The guy, only God knows his name, brought the bike, as he placed it in my two people black convertible trunk. I got in the front seat, as she seemed to wait on the other side.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get in!" I opened the door through the inside.  
  
"You really don't have to do this for me..it is a long drive.." She seemed to shift sides.  
  
"Just get in," I pulled her hand towards the seat, as she plopped down next to me.  
  
"Thank you for the ride," She smiled at me, and I slightly smiled back. Wait. Why did I just freaking do that? My smiled turned into a frown.  
  
"Why?" She asked. I turned to face her.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you stop smiling? You had such a nice smile.." She murmured. What was she talking about, but I felt my face turn red. Then I stopped the upcoming blush.  
  
"I don't normally smile."  
  
"Oh." She seemed so silent, as she sat with her hands folded.  
  
"Where do you live?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, right, you should know where I live, since your dropping me off. Well, I live on 304 Kushika Street." She scratched her head slightly.  
  
Kushika Street? She lived all the way down there?  
  
"Okay." I continued to drive towards that direction.  
  
There was silence for a few long seconds. I decided to say something.  
  
We both started to say something at the same time.  
  
"You first," She smiled at me.  
  
"No, you first."  
  
"No, you. What your probably going to say is much more important."  
  
"Lady's first." I seemed to have won, as she didn't have anything to say.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say. Are you going to try out for any sports this semester?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading and you know, I can cheer for you sometime," Serenity blushed slightly, as she looked down. Cheerleading, huh?  
  
"I don't like sports."  
  
"Oh. Okay, well what were you going to say?" She asked. Personally I forgot what I was going to say. Then I decided to make up something.  
  
"Want ice cream?" I lamely asked.  
  
"Oh! I love ice cream!" She seemed to jump in her seat with excitement.  
  
"Okay." I drove up to an ice cream shop. The two of us got out of he car. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um...Strawberry!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Okay." I walked to the cash register to order. "Two strawberries."  
  
The lady handed us the ice cream.  
  
"Oh, I love ice cream," Serenity smiled, as she ate her ice cream. Then all of a sudden she tripped onto me.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, as I caught her with one arm and my other arm held the ice cream.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, but my ice cream isn't." She pointed at the ground. "Oh well. Thank you for the ice cream though. It tasted very good."  
  
"Here." I placed my ice cream in her hand. "You can have mine."  
  
I never really liked ice cream that much. I watched her small frown become a huge smile.  
  
"Your so nice! But I feel really bad. I shouldn't take your ice cream." She handed the ice cream back to me.  
  
"No, I insist." I handed it back to her.  
  
"But...I Know! Let's share, okay?" Serenity smiled at her so-called 'brilliant' idea.  
  
"I don't really like ice-" I got cut off, as she placed the ice cream near my lips.  
  
"Take a bite," she smiled. I shrugged, as I took a bite. After taking a bite, she brought it to her lips and took a bite also. "Yum."  
  
The two of us got back in the car, as I once again headed towards her house. We finally reached her house. I got out of the car and took her bicycle out of my trunk.  
  
I leaned on the side of my car, as I waited for her to go into her apartment house, but she still stood there.  
  
"Why aren't you going in?" I asked, as she started to blush.  
  
"Well, um, it seems rude of me not to invite you in. I mean you drove me all the way over here and I should offer you a drink or something. But if you don't want to its okay, we don't really have tea, but we do have coffee-"  
  
"Coffee's fine." I interrupted her, as I walked towards her.  
  
The two of us went into her extremely small house. I looked around to find out that there were only two bedrooms and one bathroom.  
  
"I know its small, but its home," Serenity smiled, as she was boiling water in the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose, if you see it that way." I responded, as I looked at the pictures in her living room.  
  
"ACK!" I turned around to see Serenity rubbing her right hand, as I saw boiled water on the ground. I ran up to her.  
  
"Here," I turned on cold water, as I placed her hand under it. I began to rub her burnt hand to soothe it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz," Serenity scratched her head with her other hand.  
  
I couldn't help it, but I let out a small smile. Then I small laugh. "You're a funny girl."  
  
She stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You smiled. I like that." Serenity gave my hand a squeeze under the cold water.  
  
((How did you guys like that? Well, more Seto/Shizuka-ness will be coming soon! ^^ Um, please R&R!! They really motivate me to write more and faster.)) 


	5. Serenity

Chapter 5: Shizuka Katsuya  
  
((A/N: First of all, sorry for taking so long! Also, all long I thought Serenity's Japanese name was Shizuka Jounouchi, but I found out I was wrong. I'm sorry for my mistakes and now on I shall go by the name of Shizuka Katsuya. ^^ Oh about the bathrobe thing, let's just say he changed in the middle, hehe..^^;; I'm so bad for making such small mistakes!))  
  
I really did like his smile.  
  
"Oh," he mumbled, as I can tell he was trying hard not to smile. I tried to change the subject it was getting quite uncomfortable.  
  
"I should start a new one," I smiled, as I grabbed some paper towels to clean the floor. I cleaned the mess, as I took out another clean teapot. Then I carefully left the teapot full of water on the stove.  
  
Kaiba seemed to watch me throughout the process. I tried hard not to blush; it was weird for someone to watch me, as if I am performing some show.  
  
"Can I see your room?" Kaiba asked. My room? Mother told me not to have any boys in your room. She says it starts from pretending to study and then ending up having sex. Mother says all boys are alike. I remembered that I asked her if Joey was like that and she told me that he would turn out like that in the future. I couldn't possibly imagine any boy I knew to end up like such people and I know mother is wrong. Joey would never be like that.  
  
I remembered the Kaiba was still waiting for my answer. He looked trustable, I mean he just wanted to see my room, perhaps see what its like. "Sure."  
  
I gave him a soft smile, as I headed towards my room. I hate to admit the fact that my room is utterly puny compared to Kaiba's room. I looked down in embarrassment, as my hand reached my doorknob. I really hoped that my room was clean and didn't have any bras or underwear hanging around. I opened the door to find my room sparkling clean. I suppose mother cleaned it before she left for work. Kaiba stepped in, as his eyes wandered around the room. Then his eyes reached a box that was on my top shelf. My box of memoirs. My past. My childhood. My life with big brother in it. I hid it in a box, so mother wouldn't see it. It contains pictures of the whole family. Dad, mom, Joey, and me. The perfect family, but not so perfect anymore...  
  
Kaiba's hands seemed to reach my doll. It was a human doll, not any teddy bears. She had a porcelain face with curly brunet hair. She was beautiful and she was my own, but I was quite embarrassed. A high school student with a doll?  
  
"Um, that's mine when I was a kid," I smiled uneasily, feeling my face turning red. Kaiba simply nodded, as he continued to look around. Then his eyes landed on a photo on my desk. I peered forward, seeing that he was looking at the picture of my brother and me from last year.  
  
"You must really love your brother," Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Yes, I do," I smiled.  
  
"He must be lucky to have a cute sister like you.."  
  
Hold up. Did he just call me cute? I pretended that I didn't hear that. Then Kaiba walked closer to me. I was starting to get nervous. The door of my room was shut and the two of us were alone, with my bed freely at the side. Was this what mother meant?  
  
I inched back into the wall, while he was coming closer towards me. Closer..closer..closer...SWAT!!!  
  
"There was a spider on your wall," Kaiba said, as he showed me his hand with the spider's carcass on it. I'm such an idiot. To think Kaiba would do such a thing.  
  
"Oh! We better was that off," I smiled, as I led him towards my bathroom, then I heard the sound of key clanking. Mother was home. What would she say when she sees Kaiba?!  
  
Mother never allowed men in our home. I was scared. I should of just let him quickly have coffee and go home, oh I'm such an idiot!  
  
"Serenity I'm home! Hm...is something burning?" I heard my mother's voice.  
  
"I think it's the coffee water," Kaiba whispered in my ear. OMG!!! I ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hi mother!!" I greeted her, as I quickly turned off the stove.  
  
"Serenity! It was foolish of you to leave the stove on!! What gave you the impression to leave the stove on?" My mother cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault."  
  
My mother and I turned around to see Kaiba drying his hands on a towel.  
  
"Serenity! Why do we have a boy in our house?" My mother asked. I can sense that I'm going to be in big trouble..  
  
"I'm Serenity's classmate, Seto Kaiba. I was just giving her a lift home and she offered me coffee," Kaiba explained, as he bowed.  
  
True. I did invite him and mother said to go by the rules. Rule number 67: Always invite guests for tea if they gave you a lift home.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? You mean the Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corps?" My mother asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes.." Kaiba answered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you!!!" My mother shook Kaiba's hand. "You are always welcomed in out home."  
  
Whoa, that was some huge mood swing.  
  
The three of us ended up having coffee, with my mother all over Kaiba. Haha, well, at least I wasn't in trouble. It was getting late and Kaiba decided it was time for him to go.  
  
I walked him outside. "It was nice of you to come in." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the invite." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Your welcome to come back," I grinned.  
  
"Yeah." The two of us just stood there silently on the porch for a few long seconds. Then I thought about my adventure with Kaiba today. Going over to his house, having tea, and than having ice cream, and now him coming to my house...  
  
"It was fun..." I smiled.  
  
"What was fun?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It was fun hanging with you," I took his hand in my small fingers. "We should hang out more often."  
  
"You're a cute girl." Kaiba leaned over and kissed me on the forehead and left. That was the first time any guy has kissed me anywhere. My face flushed red, as my body tingled. I watched him leave in his convertible, and placed my hand in my pocket.  
  
I still had his locket!!  
  
Cheerleading tryouts were today. I was planning to try out with my friend Sakura. The two of us got into comfortable gym clothes, as I noticed..Ugh..Rose.  
  
"Well, well, well, Serenity, to see you here..." Rose smirked. "I didn't think you would even show your face here. Hah, like you'll ever get in the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Rose, do you ever SHUT UP?" Sakura cried out. Sakura knew my timidity. She knew how I could never fight back, that's why big brother was always there for me.  
  
"How's your face, it being all scratched up and all," Rose grinned evilly. "Well, you know you can always get plastic surgery.."  
  
"BITCH!" Sakura was about to aim a punch at Rose, but I stopped her in time for a teacher was nearby.  
  
"That's right Serenity, pull your friend back. You wouldn't want her to be suspended," Rose smirked. "See you at the tryouts."  
  
I ignored her, as the two of us went out to try out at the school's track.  
  
"Okay girls! Get into three groups! There are three of us cheerleading leaders, and we will choose the best three from each group. Then from the nine girls, we will choose only three to join our squad!" One of the cheerleading leaders cried out.  
  
Sakura and I were in separate groups. Our first job was to simply due cartwheels, which were pretty easy. I did easy cartwheels and received a perfect ten.  
  
I waited in the corner, as other girls performed their cartwheels. I remembered it was soon to be football season. Big brother must be trying out for the football team. I looked over to the field. I noticed my brother, covered in pads, as I saw..  
  
Kaiba? What was he doing there? Was he really going to try out? I watched, as Kaiba threw a football and watched it flying...  
  
"Serenity Wheeler?" I turned around. "Your up!"  
  
The next test was to perform a cheer. I gave a big smile, as I grabbed two pom poms.  
  
"Who's the best team around? D-O-M-I-N-O HIGH!!!!" I performed a cheer, as I kept a huge smile on my face. I think I got good marks, as I went back in line.  
  
After a few more tests, nine of us were chosen. Luckily, I was one of the nine and I watched the other girls go home.  
  
I smiled happily. I hope Sakura and me end up as the final three. I also noticed Rose was chosen. I looked up to the bleachers and noticed Kaiba watching me!!  
  
I gave him a small wave and noticed Rose walking towards him. Ugh.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Rose gave him a sexy smile. I knew she was planning to seduce him. Oh I just hate her evil ways!  
  
((A/N: Please review to see what happens next! ^^)) 


	6. Kaiba

Chapter 6: Seto Kaiba  
  
((A/N: Sorry for taking long! I'm just really lazy. I need to update Moonlight Dreams too. XD Which I probably will do today. Well, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy they make me feel!!! Thank you guys so much!! ^^))  
  
Why was I trying out for football?  
  
After leaving Serenity's house, I thought hard and hard. Then for no reason at all, I tried out for the football team and stupidly made the team.  
  
"Kaiba! See you at practice tomorrow!" The coached waved at me, as he left.  
  
I watched as cheerleading tryouts were in place. I decided to watch Serenity. I took a seat in the bleachers and noticed Serenity waving at me, then..  
  
"Hey Kaiba."  
  
I looked up. A pretty girl with short black hair came up to me.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Are you saying you forgot me? It's me Rose! I babysat your brother a few years ago!" Rose cried out.  
  
Hah. I remembered her. "You the one Mokuba tried to put on fire?"  
  
"See! You do remember!" She scratched her head. "Well, I just wanted to ask, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Good!" She smiled at me.  
  
"I see," I continued to look at Serenity. I mean, we had nothing to talk about.  
  
"Say, who are you looking at?" Rose asked, as she leaned closer by my side and looked towards where I was staring.  
  
"Nothing," I said, as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable at her closeness.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler?" Rose whispered in my ear.  
  
"So what of it?" I asked, as I moved a few spaces away from her.  
  
"Serenity talks about you," Rose moved up closer to me.  
  
Serenity talks about me? I wonder what she says..  
  
"What did she say about me?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm, there's a lot of stuff. Well, she said she hated you. She said you were too serious, stern, and totally boring, which I really disagree with her! How could she say that? I mean you are a totally cool person!! I would do anything to hang out with a guy like you!" Rose cried out.  
  
Serenity hated me? I stared in disbelief, as my eyes turned away from Serenity. I gave one glance though. She seemed happy. Smiling. Doing her little cheer. Rose was lying.  
  
I smirked. "Serenity would never say those things. I don't know what planet you come from, but what you're saying is just all bullshit."  
  
"Bullshit? That's what YOU think," Rose poked my chest. "Damn, do you know why that bitch hangs around you?"  
  
"Why?" I asked. Probably some other bullshit crap..  
  
"Because your rich."  
  
I stopped. Serenity? Use me for money?  
  
Rose continued. "Serenity talks about how huge of a mansion you live in and how rich you are. Have you seen Serenity's lifestyle? Her and her poor mother live in a two-bedroom apartment. Pity, eh?"  
  
"I..I..don't believe it.." I stuttered.  
  
"Honey, you better believe it. She talks about you, no, your money. She talks about your money 24/7," Rose wrapped her arms around my head. "Don't worry, I'm sure there are better girls for you out there. Some one like me!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" I snapped. I got out of her grasp.  
  
How could Serenity say those kinds of things? I know that I wasn't truly in love with her; I mean we didn't even officially go out..  
  
I ran off the bleachers and decided to head towards the boy's locker room. Then I felt a grasp on my arm. I turned around. Serenity.  
  
"Hi!" Serenity gave me a huge smile.  
  
I slowly smiled back wait. No. She uses me. I can't. Ugh.  
  
"I have to go," I shrugged her arm off, as I gave her a cold shoulder.  
  
Money. A whole other story that affects my life. People always use me for money. Just because I'm rich. Well, it's not going to happen again.  
  
I felt a slap on my back.  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Surprised you try out for the team," Ugh. The voice of Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Get away from me you dog."  
  
"Argh! Shut up, you bastard!" Joey got into a fit. "Heard you were hitting on my sister. If I ever see you with her, consider yourself dead!!"  
  
I grabbed his collar shirt in anger.  
  
"I have no interest in your sister and I never did, " I snapped.  
  
"What? No one rejects my sister! She's the prettiest in the school!" Joey cried out.  
  
"Shut up dog. I have no time for this." I finished dressing, as I walked out of the locker room.  
  
I gave Serenity one last look, as I headed home.  
  
((A/N: Uhh, yeah, Rose is such a bitch. ^^;; Please leave a review! ^^)) 


	7. Serenity

Chapter 7: Shizuka Kawai  
  
((A/N: Okay, I found out Shizuka's Japanese last name. Its not Jounouchi and its not Katsuya either, its..KAWAI! Yes, her last name is Kawai. Its official in the manga guide and I checked with many forums. So her last name did get changed after the divorce. Well, I better update my site..^^;; Oh yeah, THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!! They make me so happy!! Thanks!!!!))  
  
Why was Kaiba like that? I just wanted to return his locket. I guess I missed the chance to return it, but the look in his eyes was quite...scary...  
  
"Hey Serenity, guess things between you and Kaiba won't go so well, after all," Rose smirked at me.  
  
Ugh! Rose! She must have told him something! "Rose, what did you tell Kaiba?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Rose snapped. "But Kaiba was really upset.."  
  
"Okay! The nine finalists! Come to the center!" One of the cheerleading leader's called out.  
  
"See you when you don't make the squad!" Rose grinned.  
  
"Same to you," I said, as I looked for Sakura. Rose was so evil!  
  
"Serenity!" Sakura ran up to me.  
  
"Hey! I'm glad your one of the top nine finalists too!" I smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah! Now we just need to make it as the top three!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay! Girls! Assemble into a line. We will judge each girl and post the results tomorrow morning!" The cheerleading leader cried out.  
  
"Good luck Sakura!"  
  
"Good luck Serenity!"  
  
It was finally my turn. I did my original routine that I practiced a million times. I went through the competition without a flaw. Hopefully, I made the team..  
  
After the tryouts, I went to the girl's locker room to change.  
  
"Hey! Serenity, did you do well?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup! Did you?"  
  
"Yeah! I believe we'll both make it to the finals!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Haha, of course!"  
  
"Oh yeah, your brother is waiting for you in the front of the school!" Sakura said.  
  
"My brother?" I asked. Joey was waiting for me? "Thanks for letting me know Sakura."  
  
I quickly dressed and went to the front of the school.  
  
"Joey! What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh hey Serenity. I just wanted to take you home for today." My big brother smiled down at me.  
  
"Okay!" I smiled. It was such a long time since we walked home together.  
  
"Well, how are you? Any enemies that I should pummel?" Joey pulled up his sleeves.  
  
"Haha, no." I giggled, but I did think about Rose.  
  
"Haha. Well, any worries?"  
  
"Nope. I'm perfectly fine.." Then I stopped. I thought about Kaiba and his cold shoulder. I wonder what was up with him. Maybe I should ask my brother.  
  
"Joey.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is anything wrong with Seto Kaiba? Like is he in trouble or did he not make the football team?" I asked. My brother frowned.  
  
"Who cares about that freak? He's a stubborn bastard," Joey shrugged, and then I stopped walking. "Eh? What's wrong Serenity?"  
  
"Kaiba is not like that. He must be the sweetest person in the world, but why? Why was he so cold to me? Why did be snap at me? Why did he not want to talk with me?" Tears came in my eyes, as I started to cry. Yes. Cry. The only thing that I wanted to do.  
  
"Serenity. Forget about him. He's nothing." Joey hugged me, as I clutched onto his school jacket.  
  
"I can't big brother." I sniffled, as my brother's shirt absorbed my tears.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
Joey let go of me. He dropped his school bag.  
  
"Serenity. I told you long time ago that you can have any guy, but him. Anyone, but Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I know, but I can't help myself." I wailed.  
  
"Serenity..." Joey hugged me. "For a smart girl, you make the wrong choices.."  
  
"No. This is my choice. I need to see him." I said, as I wiped my tears away. "I am going to find out why Kaiba has been to shady to me."  
  
I ran towards Kaiba Corp.  
  
"SERENITY!" I heard the cries of my brother, but I ignored them. I was going to Kaiba.  
  
"Serenity!" I felt my brother's grasp on my arm. He caught up with me. "Listen to me!"  
  
"No!" I cried out.  
  
"Kaiba is a heartless guy! You'll go home crying!" Joey recalled what Kaiba said. "I'll take you home and everything will be alright, okay?"  
  
"Joey.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yugi is behind you."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
I ran off, as my brother turned around.  
  
I ran down the street towards Kaiba Corp. I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Kaiba! It's me! Serenity! Let me in!!" I knocked on the door. The door opened.  
  
I ran down the lawn towards his front door. Then I saw him.  
  
"Kaiba!" I gasped for breath.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly. "Cash or check?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Look. I don't like people who use me for cash. I know what your after, well, I'm not giving it to you."  
  
"Kaiba, I don't know what your talking about!" I cried out. Then I grabbed my arm. "Why won't you listen to me? What's the matter? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You. You act so friendly and kind, but really you're after my money, huh?" Kaiba said sharply.  
  
"Money? You see me as a girl after your money?" I cried out in disbelief.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Where the heck did he get this idea? Rose! Argh!  
  
"What did Rose tell you?" I asked calmly.  
  
"It's none of your business. Don't use her against me," Kaiba waved me away.  
  
The next thing I know, I was out side of his mansion with my school bag at my side.  
  
"FINE! THINK THAT WAY SETO KAIBA! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, WELL, YOUR WRONG! YOU DEFINITELY SEE ME AS A WRONG PERSON AND IF YOU WANT TO THINK THAT WAY, BE MY GUEST!!" I screamed at his door, making sure that he heard me.  
  
I hate him. I hate him. Why won't he listen to me?  
  
((A/N: Hehe, yeah..please leave a review to see what happens next! ^^)) 


	8. Kaiba

Chapter 8: Seto Kaiba  
  
((A/N: Sorry I took long. Well, here is chapter 8! ^^ Please leave a review!))  
  
I heard her words, as it stung me a bit with pain. What the hell was she talking about?  
  
I shrugged, as I flopped myself on the couch, as something caught my eye. The polyester school jacket she sewed me. I stood up and grabbed the jacket. I looked at it and tossed it to the side. Whatever.  
  
I signed, as I went back to my couch. I leaned my head backwards, as I closed my eyes.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I went to school the next day. Everything seemed to be normal. I attended my classes and spent lunch alone with fan girls following me. Then it would soon to be football practice, as I regretfully had joined the team and wore the cursed pads and uniform.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
I turned to my side and saw Joey.  
  
"What?" I asked sharply.  
  
"My sister went over to your place to sort some shit out, so tell me. What the hell happened?" He asked.  
  
"Its none of your business." I snapped, and then I felt his hands on my collar.  
  
"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Joey cried out, as all the other players stared at us.  
  
"This is a waste of time." I pushed his hands away, as I walked onto the football field.  
  
I grabbed a football and threw it, as I saw coach come onto the field.  
  
"Guys! Over here!" Coach cried out.  
  
We all walked towards him.  
  
"What's up coach?" A guy asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what's up! You guys stink like shit! Homecoming is this week and we are playing against some fucking high school that won't even tell us their fucking name!" Coach cried out.  
  
"Are they good?" Joey asked.  
  
"Naw, really!" I slapped his head.  
  
"Okay, I want you guys to practice like fuck today because if I don't see any improvement, you guys are screwed!!" Coach pointed out onto the field.  
  
"Damn! Sheesh! We're going.." Joey scowled, as he and the other guys went on the field. I started to head over, as I heard coach call my name.  
  
"You. Kaiba. I'm counting on you. You're all I've got.." Coach nodded his head.  
  
I shrugged, as I went towards out onto the field. These guys did stink. I grabbed the football, as I snatched the football from Joey's hand.  
  
"Watch." I placed the ball in the correct position in my hand. "And learn."  
  
This is going to be a long day..  
  
Practice was over, as these wimps finally got some sense into them and learned how to play. I was changing into my school uniform, as a few guys came up to me.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! Who are you going to take to the homecoming dance?" One guy asked me.  
  
"No one." I answered, as I tied my shoes.  
  
"Oh really? Too bad, I bet a lot of girls would want to go with you!" Another guy nudged me.  
  
"I want to go with Wheeler's sister! She's cute!" Another guy cried out. My head bolted up, as Wheeler's name was mentioned.  
  
"No way man, I'm going to ask her!" The other guy grabbed his head, and then he turned to me. "What's with the sudden surprise?"  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Don't act all confused. We know you have the hots for Wheeler's sister!" He nudged me.  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey stormed into our row. "What about my sister?"  
  
"Ehh, it gets annoying when he's here. He makes us stop talking about his sister!" One of the guys whispered in my ear, then he turned to Joey. "We were talking about how you sucked at football!"  
  
"Why you.." Joey raised up his arms to punch the guy. I shrugged, as I finished dressing and decided to head over to my locker.  
  
I heard female voices nearby talking. Out of boredom, I decided to listen to what they were saying..  
  
"Serenity Wheeler is going down!"  
  
"You are so good! How did you do it?"  
  
"It's simple. Guys listen to anything a girl says. It says so in books!"  
  
The voice sounded familiar.. I turned to see who it was. Rose!  
  
"Come on! Tell me! What EXACTLY did you do?" A girl tugged on Rose's arm.  
  
"Okay. If you guys want to know THAT much, I might as well tell you," Rose pushed the girl's hands slightly off of her arm. She cleared her throat as she began.  
  
"I just went up to him and gave him one of my sexy smiles. Then I noticed he was supposedly looking at that poor bitch. I told him she was poor, which is true, and that she was after his money. Obviously Kaiba got pissed off and he's all against her now. Did you see the cold shoulder's?" Rose smiled with glee.  
  
"You are so smart! How the hell do you come up with these things?" A girl cried out.  
  
"Like I said. Simple as it is. Serenity thinks she's so cute and perky and that she can make everyone happy. MY ASS. She is one ugly bitch and she may be a genius and have some pretty looks, but she will not take Seto Kaiba away from me!" Rose declared. "I'll even make up shit about her just to get Kaiba against her!"  
  
I left the hallway and ran to my limo, which was waiting for me. I noticed that water fell on the car, as I heard sounds. Pitter. Patter. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.  
  
The water sounds got harder, as rain-washed down my car window. I looked out in disbelief and...in guilt.  
  
I was wrong for not listening to her. I was wrong for sucking in all of Rose's word as if it was truth from the Bible. I was wrong for turning away from her.  
  
Why was I such a fucking bastard?  
  
The only thing I wanted to do was to apologize.  
  
I missed her.  
  
((A/N: Please R&R! ^^)) 


	9. Serenity

Chapter 9: Shizuka Kawai  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the long update! Well, this chapter, I have to admit, is a bit dull to my opinion, but there are dull parts throughout some fics. ^^;; Well, uh, enjoy! And please leave a R&R! I thank you guys for your kind reviews!!!! ^o^)  
  
Homecoming was in a few days. I've decided not to go. I have no purpose to go anyways. Not like I have anyone to go with and all. Not like I care about wearing pretty dresses, watching a football game, dancing all night, having fun...okay. So. I did want to go. Kind of..  
  
I was at school during lunch. Making sure that I would avoid contact with Kaiba. I was looking for my friend Sakura, as I felt a tap on my back.  
  
"Hiya."  
  
I turned around to see one of big brother's friends. Duke Devlin.  
  
"Hi!" I gave him a smile.  
  
"So, uh, what's up?" Duke asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just looking for my friend Sakura. We were supposed to find out if we made the cheerleading team.." I explained.  
  
"Oh, well. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You guys did!" Duke gave me a huge grin. My lips turned into a huge smile.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that!" I absentmindedly hugged Duke from happiness. I was so happy! I had to embrace SOMEONE!  
  
I noticed people pointing, as I quickly let go and straightened out my dress.  
  
"I'm so glad that Sakura and I made the team! Do you know the third person?" I asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. Someone named..Rose?" Duke replied.  
  
Rose. She made the team? I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Are you sure that was the name?" I grabbed onto Duke's arm.  
  
"Yep. I'm positive, why?" Duke asked.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing." I smiled, but deep inside, I was upset that she made the team.  
  
"Haha, yeah, well, um, say, who are you going with to homecoming?" Duke asked me.  
  
I paused. I haven't really thought about that. It would be idiotic for me to dance alone. Then I looked up to him. "Nope, who are you going with?"  
  
"Me? Well, um, I, no one.." Duke scratched his head.  
  
"Oh.." I murmured. "Well, I'm sure you can find a girl before homecoming!"  
  
"Well, how about the girl standing in front of me?" Duke asked.  
  
I looked around. Was I the girl he was talking about?  
  
"Me?" I asked, surprised, as Duke nodded.  
  
I personally didn't want to go with Duke, but if we are both alone, I suppose I have no other choice..  
  
"Sure!" I smiled, then I heard some rumbling sound.  
  
"NOOOO!! I was going to ask her!!!"  
  
I turned around to see brother's friend. Tristan Taylor.  
  
"I found out that you weren't with Kaiba! So I wanted to ask you!!" Tristan cried out.  
  
"Well, too late! She's with me!" Duke stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Um, I really have to go now," I stepped away, as I looked for Sakura. Where was she?!  
  
I finally found her among a group of girls.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura is trying out for homecoming princess for the junior row!!" A girl cried out.  
  
"Really?" I ran up to Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sakura turned deep red. "I was looking for you!!"  
  
I smiled. "Me too! I'll be your campaign manager!"  
  
"Thanks Serenity!" Sakura hugged me.  
  
"No problem!" I smiled, as I noticed that Rose was also trying out for homecoming princess. "Let's hope that you'll beat Rose!"  
  
"Yup!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Things were going great. Right?  
  
I was in my last class. Math. I noticed that I left my math binder in my locker.  
  
"Miss Tazuki? Can I go get my book from my locker?" I asked. Miss Tazuki nodded, as I ran towards my locker.  
  
I guess I ran too hard, as I bumped into someone.  
  
"Aiee!" I fell backwards. Then I looked up..oh no..the last person I wanted to see on earth..  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I looked up to see Kaiba giving me his hand.  
  
"I can get up myself." I lifted myself up. I walked past him, as I headed for my locker. I've noticed that Kaiba followed me.  
  
"Look. I'm not really good at these things. I'm really sorry about taking Rose's word and not yours. Please forgive me?" Kaiba asked me, as he leaned on the locker next to mine.  
  
I closed my locker, as I held my math book in one hand and looked up to him with a stern face. "You don't know how much you hurt me a few days ago. You think it's easy to accept someone's forgiveness? You never gave me a chance. All your being is a hypocrite."  
  
I walked passed him, as I felt my arm slightly brush by his. I felt a tear leak out of my eye. The tear that I tried so hard to hold back. Kaiba. He finally apologized. I turned around to tell him that I accept his apology, but..  
  
He was gone.  
  
It was finally Homecoming day. I smiled cheerfully in my cheerleading uniform. I waved at my bother, as he was finally in the game by the 2nd quarter.  
  
"Big brother!" I cried out, as I waved furiously at him. Then I football came flying to his head. Ouch.  
  
"Your brother is so funny," Rose smirked passed me.  
  
"Shut up! At least he has looks unlike you!" Sakura stood up for me.  
  
"Thanks!" I smiled at Sakura.  
  
"No problem!" Sakura smiled back.  
  
The person I looked hard for was Kaiba.  
  
"Look how number 07 is going!!!"  
  
"Once again! 07 make a touchdown!!!"  
  
"07 is running furiously, as he..WHOA..HE CAUGHT THE BALL!!"  
  
The cheerleaders looked furiously for 07's face. It was finally halftime, as all the girls crouched down to see who this mysterious 07 was.  
  
He took off his helmet.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah! Kaiba!!!!" Rose grinned, as she waved her pompoms.  
  
I smiled slightly, as we went out into the field to do a little cheerleading routine. Our team was losing by a few points, but I'm sure number '07' can change that.  
  
We finished our routine, as it was finally the time to announce the homecoming king and queen. The announcers quickly went through the freshman and sophomore class. Now it was time for the juniors.  
  
I held onto Sakura's hand as she closed her eyes excitedly.  
  
They quickly announced the boy's, as it was finally time for the girls..  
  
"The nominees for Junior girl..Sakura Suzuki!"  
  
Sakura smiled, as she ran up.  
  
"Rose Kazuya."  
  
My face fell, as I watched Rose run up.  
  
"Tina Lee."  
  
Tina was a girl I didn't know too well..now it was time for the final finalist.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler."  
  
I froze. Was that my name? I paused. There must be a mistake. I never ran for princess! My friends pushed me, as I smiled uneasily at Sakura, who also had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Now, we have four lovely ladies here. First, the Junior Prince is..Daniel Smith!" The announcer cried out. The guy Daniel grinned, as I he ran up to the front.  
  
"Now, the princess.." The announcer paused. "Our beautiful lady of the night is..Serenity Wheeler!"  
  
I froze once again in my spot. I watched, as all eyes were on me. I tried to avoid Sakura's direction. I won? I never even ran!  
  
"Uh, Serenity?"  
  
I got back to reality. I walked slowly to the front, as my knees felt numb. This was terrible! I looked over to Kaiba. Our eyes met.  
  
His eyes showed nothing. I can see nothing. A dark blankness.  
  
My eyes were filled of terror and guilt.  
  
What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	10. Kaiba

Chapter 10: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: Whew! Your reviews motivated me! ^^ Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^^)  
  
Our eyes met. I clutched onto my helmet, trying hard to show of eyes of guilt and asking of forgiveness, but I couldn't. My eyes expressed nothing, but only darkness and blankness. I watched as she went to the front to receive the small crown for princess. I turned my head over to see her friend. I didn't know her name, but I do recall that she is the one who was Serenity's best friend. I wonder how their relationship would turn out. Would the friend forgive Serenity? Or end up never forgiving her?  
  
I shrugged, as I sat on the bench. This homecoming prince and princess crap did not concern me. I closed my head, as I leaned back my head, drifting into a daydream.  
  
"SETO KAIBA!"  
  
Cheers roar as guys pushed me to wake up. I was confused. Why the hell was my name being called up?  
  
I lazily walked to the front to see three other guys already there. They announced four more girls, as it was time for the runner up and the king and queen. I kicked the sand in the ground. Who the hell nominated me?!  
  
"The runner up king is..Duke Devlin!"  
  
I watched as dice boy walked slowly up to the front. He did seemed slightly disappointed, probably due to the fact that he wasn't king. I heard loud cheering, as I noticed his little cheerleading group. Ugh. They disgusted me.  
  
"Duke! Duke! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" They screamed out.  
  
Gawd. They annoyed me. Then called out the runner up queen. I was getting read to walk down the platform, but...  
  
"And the king is..SETO KAIBA!"  
  
I cursed in my brain, as I stepped back on the platform. I walked slowly to the front to accept the damn crown. I could care less who the queen was.  
  
"And the queen is..TEA GARDNER!"  
  
I watched, as a huge grin appeared on Tea's face, as she hugged the girls around her. She accepted the crown, as we finally were able to sit down.  
  
Now it was time for the second half.  
  
Our team was losing by a few points, hopefully that loser dog would get to his senses and actually play like man.  
  
I caught the ball, as I ran towards touchdown. I saw Joey waving his hands frantically. Sure he was free, but I don't trust him. I continued to run, as I made a touchdown.  
  
We were tied.  
  
"Ball hog!" Joey scowled, as I shrugged. Did I care? No.  
  
The other team had the ball, as I watched another guy tackled into the guy holding the ball. The ball flew out of his hands, as I quickly grabbed it. I ran towards our goal point.  
  
"D-O-M-I-N-O! GO DOMINO HIGH! GO! GO! GO!"  
  
I heard the screams of the cheerleaders, as I looked back, seeing Serenity with a fake grin. She shouted with supposed joy, as I can tell she was trying to cover up her guilt. If her friend doesn't forgive her, I would never forgive myself. I never gave the chance for her to talk to me. I was wrong. I was a true bastard.  
  
BAM!  
  
I was on the ground. My head trickled with blood. The ball gone from my hands. The stand stopped cheering. My head felt heavy. It felt spinney, as it couldn't focus. I was dizzy. I closed my eyes. Trying to knock out the chaos running around in my mind.  
  
I was in pain.  
  
Not just physically, but also, emotionally.  
  
I heard vain sounds. People crying out "Oh my god! Oh my god!" or "Is that 07? How will the team win now?!" or "Someone get him treatment!"  
  
But from all the sounds, one statement had rung out to me.  
  
"I forgive you Kaiba!"  
  
My eyes slightly opened, as I saw a blurry image. A girl. A girl with long auburn hair and had the greenest eyes.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I fainted.  
  
I woke up in a hospital room. I seemed to be wearing hospital clothes and a weird needle attached to my arm. I looked up to the ceiling, as I felt something in my hand.  
  
It was another hand. A small petite hand of pale peachy pink.  
  
I looked up to see the owner of this angelic hand.  
  
"I hope your feeling better."  
  
I smiled slightly. Serenity was here. Of course I felt better.  
  
"Serenity, I'm really sorr-" I began, but she cut me off and placed her index finger on my lip.  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you." She smiled down at me. I noticed that she was still in her cheerleading uniform. Her skirt was smeared with dirt, probably due to the fact that she kneeled on the ground when he face was over mine.  
  
I squeezed her small hands. "I missed you. A lot."  
  
"I missed you too." Serenity blushed.  
  
I felt so bad. Serenity was too nice. If I was her, I would never forgive myself. She is so different from her brother.  
  
"Why did you choose to forgive me?" I asked.  
  
"Why? Hmmm, because maybe forgiveness is what makes this world go around," Serenity paused. "My friend taught me something. Do you want to know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how she was suppose to be princess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I found out that she nominated me. Yeah, pretty surprising. Sakura, my best friend who nominated me, was supposed to win, but I somehow outvoted her. I told her how sorry I was, but she stopped me. She told me that I deserved it and congratulated me." Serenity caressed my hand, as she was explaining.  
  
"How do you know that she's being honest?" I asked. "I mean she could be hiding her true feelings."  
  
"That's what I thought, but she had such sincere eyes filled with happiness. It seemed as if she truly wanted me to win."  
  
"Where's your crown?"  
  
Serenity gave me a warm smile. "After the game, I took it off and placed it on Sakura's head. I told her that we were both princesses. I know it sounds childish.."  
  
"No. It doesn't sounds childish at all." I gave her a small smile. Then I remembered about he game. "Who won?"  
  
"Won what? The game?" Serenity asked, as I nodded. Then her face fell down. "We lost."  
  
"Oh." I said. Well, it didn't really matter, did it? "But I guess we did out best."  
  
"Yep!" Serenity's face brightened. Then I remembered about the homecoming dance.  
  
"What about the dance?" I asked. "You missed it!"  
  
"The dance is postponed to tomorrow." Serenity smiled. "Will you go with me?"  
  
I nodded. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that was a bit sudden. Forget I said tha-" I felt my lips covered by hers.  
  
After a second, she pulled apart and gave me smile. "The doctors said that you can get out of the hospital soon!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
I pulled down her neck to kiss her once more.  
  
But this time, it was longer.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	11. Serenity

Chapter 11: Shizuka Kawai  
  
(A/N: GOME NASAI~! Sorry for taking long! Curse my laziness!! Well, enjoy this chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!!!!!!!! And no the story is not finished yet because I have a lot more stuff in stored for this fic! ^^)  
  
Today was the day! The day of the homecoming dance I mean! I smiled happily, as I slipped into my pink sleeveless dress. The bottom flowed smoothly, as there was a ribbon tied to the back. I tied a small pink ribbon around my neck and tied two pink ribbons in my hair.  
  
I was ready.  
  
I was getting ready to apply some perfume, but I noticed something shiny on my desk. I picked it up.  
  
It was Kaiba's locket.  
  
I grasped it tightly in my hand. The numerous thoughts of me trying to give him back his locket had failed many times. Was it possible that it was fate? As in someone was telling me to look at this locket?  
  
I hesitated. I didn't know if I should take a look or not. Then I decided to look inside. My curiosity couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
I carefully pulled open the locket cover and smiled warmly. I was a picture of Mokuba smiling inside.  
  
I signed of relief, as I was about to close the locket, but there seemed to be something peeling at the corner of the photo. I carefully peeled off the corner to reveal another picture!  
  
The picture was of a beautiful young woman with glossy curly brown hair. She seemed happy, as she was holding a Sakura blossom. I wonder who this woman was, but her resemblance to Kaiba was quite incredible!  
  
Could she possibly be? I stopped. This was none of my business. I carefully placed back the Mokuba photo on top of the woman, as I hastily closed the locket. Then I placed the locket in the small pocket of my dress.  
  
Kaiba should be waiting for me.  
  
I heard honking outside. I ran out of my apartment to see a limo. Kaiba was already here?  
  
I ran to the limo and looked in.  
  
I saw Duke Devlin. I totally forgot.  
  
"You look so lovely tonight!" Duke grinned, as I placed a flower behind my ear.  
  
"Oh..uh..thanks.." I stammered. What was I going to do? I couldn't bear to have Duke go dateless..  
  
Then I had an idea.  
  
"Um, Duke, excuse me." I smiled uneasily, as I ran back to my house. I dialed Kaiba's number on my phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Serenity? I'm going to pick you up right now."  
  
"Oh, well, that's why I called. You see, um, my brother can give me a lift!" I lied.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Bye! See you there!" I hung up hastily, as I went to Duke's limo.  
  
"Let's go!" Duke grinned, as he opened the door for me.  
  
"Thank you!" I smiled, as I got in.  
  
We finally got to school, as people were already dancing. I cautiously looked for Kaiba, as I tried hard not to let him see me with Duke. I finally found him by the food stand.  
  
"Hey Duke!" A group of people came up to say hi. I tugged on Duke's suit.  
  
"I'll be right back!" I smiled.  
  
I ran to Kaiba, as I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Kaiba turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"You look very pretty."  
  
I felt my face turn deep red, as it flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you." I managed to say. Then I kept one eye at Duke. He was still intrigued by a conversation.  
  
Kaiba sipped his drink, as he watched the group of people dancing.  
  
"Want to dance?" I asked. I knew it would be pretty risky though, but I decided to take the risk anyway.  
  
"Sure." Kaiba and I began to walk towards the platform, until..  
  
"Ugh," Kaiba's shoes had fruit punch splattered on them. It seemed that the guy behind him accidentally bumped into him.  
  
"Yo, I'm really sorry man!" The guy apologized. "Here, I'll go help you wash it off in the restroom."  
  
"Its fine. I'll clean it myself." Kaiba plainly stated. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes Serenity."  
  
"Okay." I smiled, as I watched him head over to the bathroom.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
I turned around and saw Duke running towards me.  
  
"Let's dance!" Duke grinned, as I pulled me to the dance floor. I smiled back uneasily. We began to dance to a catchy tune, as I saw Kaiba come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Um, Duke, I'll be right back." I smiled, as I headed towards Kaiba and left Duke dancing alone, but he was getting into it.  
  
I was running towards Kaiba, until..THUD!  
  
I felt another foot in front of my ankle, as it sent me flying down onto the floor. My knees ached with pain, as I looked up to see you caused this.  
  
"That is just sad. Two dates. One dance. That is not good."  
  
I looked up to see Rose who was carrying a drink, as my face flushed red. People began to surround around us. My body ached with pain. It was a pretty hard fall on the wooden floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I saw Sakura come in.  
  
"Serenity! What happened?" Sakura cried out.  
  
"You just go back in forth from Kaiba to Duke, don't you? Believe me, I know what's going on and what your scheme is Serenity Wheeler!" Rose cried out.  
  
"Shut the hell up Rose! Your just jealous because you can't get any guys!" Sakura cried out in my defense.  
  
"Hmph!" Rose winked at the girl behind her, as she slightly pushed Rose towards me.  
  
"Whoops! I guess my hand slipped!" Rose smirked, as I felt the fruit punch slid on my back, turning my pink dress in a shade of dark pink. I felt the coolness, as my dress absorbed the liquid and stained it into an unusual color.  
  
I felt hot tears come into my eyes.  
  
I had just been humiliated in front of the whole school.  
  
"What the hell was that Rose?"  
  
I stood up and ran off, as I heard the voice of Duke's. I didn't bother to turn around. My heart was filled with chain and embarrassment. I couldn't take it. I just can't.  
  
I ran out of the school gym and into the dark streets of Domino City. I continued to run, as tears rolled out of my eyes like waterfalls.  
  
Then a thought struck me.  
  
Kaiba saw.  
  
I closed my eyes in shame, as I felt a grip on my arm. I tripped and fell down, as I looked up to see whom this grip belonged too.  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
"Kaiba! Duke asked me to go with him to the dance before and I-" I was cut off as Kaiba hushed me.  
  
"Its okay, just tell that to him." Kaiba pointed at Duke, who was running towards us.  
  
"Serenity!" Duke gasped for breath.  
  
"Duke. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. After you asked me, I asked Kaiba to go with-" I stopped, as Duke gave me a smile.  
  
"Its okay. I don't care about that anymore. But. Are you okay?" Duke asked. Then he saw Kaiba next to me. "Well, it seems I'm not needed here. Take care of her, alright?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, as we watched Duke run back to the school.  
  
I was shivering. I didn't realize that it was freezing. My wet dress made it colder, as I was shaking.  
  
Kaiba took off his suit jacket and placed it around my arms. Then he took out a cigarette.  
  
It was the first time I ever saw him smoke.  
  
He lighted his stick, as he sucked in the poisonous drug. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't do anything. I felt worthless. Useless. Humiliated.  
  
I watched as he blew out puffs of smoke. Then I started to cough.  
  
It seemed that my cough had caught his attention. Kaiba quickly dropped the cigarette, as he stepped on it.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, and then he turned to me. "Want to go for a drive?"  
  
I slowly nodded, as I wrapped his jacket tightly around me.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	12. Kaiba

Chapter 12: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking so long! This chapter is pretty short, but I'm putting the next chapter up by today or tomorrow! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! It seems that many of you guys don't like the fact of Kaiba smoking, haha, well; this manga or doujinshi picture of Kaiba smoking influenced me. Yeah. ^^;; But let me just this, its all part of the story.. ^^)  
  
Damn. I promised myself that I would quit smoking, but I just had the urge too. We got into the car, as I looked down at Serenity beside me. She looked out the window, as she stared out into the dark sky.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.  
  
She just shrugged and then murmured, "Anywhere, but here."  
  
Sounds good enough.  
  
We ended up at the beach. She smiled slightly, as she closed her eyes and listened to the ocean's roar.  
  
"Let's sit," I pulled her hand, as we sat on the sand, a few feet away from shore. She grasped my hand and smiled as she looked out into the horizon.  
  
"Oh!" Serenity cried out, as I glint of silver was in her hand. "This belongs to you."  
  
I took the glint of silver, as it revealed to be a locket. My locket. I grasped it in my hand, as I turned to her.  
  
"Thanks. How did you find it?" I asked.  
  
"Well, um, it was in your school jacket and it fell out and it stayed with me for quite awhile..." Serenity explained.  
  
"Did you look inside?" I asked. I didn't really care if she did.  
  
"N-No!" Serenity cried out.  
  
Heh. She was such a bad liar.  
  
"It's my mother. Not like some old girlfriend, if you thought she was..." I began to explain, as her face turned red.  
  
"Of course I knew it was your mother!" Serenity cried out, as I smiled.  
  
"You saw." I smiled at her.  
  
Serenity's face flushed red. "Sorry, well, I kind of did..."  
  
"Its okay. My mother died when I was really young."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"I hate my adoptee father, he's such a bastard."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. I lived through it and I'm alright." I smirked, as I played with the chain on my fingers, but then it caught onto her hair. Then I turned to her.  
  
"My locket seems to like you." I said, as I began to tie it around her neck. "Would you like to keep it for me?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Yes."  
  
I've noticed that she was shivering from the cold. My jacket wasn't being much help. I tried to forget about what happened before at the dance. I focused my attention on her. There seemed to be one solution to stop the shivering.  
  
I stood up and pulled her up.  
  
"Let's swim."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened with surprised, but then it turned into a smile. "Okay."  
  
We took off our shoes and socks, as we ran into the water like crazy maniacs. My clothes got drenched with water, as it was heavy to move around. Then I felt a splash on my face. I turned back to see Serenity giggle.  
  
I smirked, as I tossed water back at her, as it turned into a water fight.  
  
It was getting pretty late, around 10 PM to be exact.  
  
"What time is it?" Serenity asked, as we got into my car, all soaking wet.  
  
"Its about ten," I answered, then Serenity paused.  
  
"What?" I asked her. Was something wrong?  
  
"Nothing," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Good." I started up the engine and turned up the heater in the car. Then I started to cough.  
  
"Do you think you have a cold?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Naw, how can I get a cold so fast?" I asked.  
  
"It was pretty cold out there, you should go take your temperature."  
  
My coughing finally stopped. "I'm fine."  
  
I wasn't sick. Well, I didn't feel sick, although my coughing do appear at random moments..  
  
Maybe I should see a doctor...  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	13. Serenity

Chapter 13: Shizuka Kawai  
  
(A/N: Sorry I broke my promise, many apologies. I really thought I would have the next chapter done, but I was partying all weekend. XD Anyways, thank you so much for the kind reviews!! They really boost my spirits! I'm also working on chapter 14 at this moment, I'll have it up soon. Thanks!)  
  
I was concerned. His coughs seemed very rough and unstoppable.  
  
We finally reached my home.  
  
"Take care of yourself," I gave him a quick kiss, as I went into my house.  
  
I was greeted with a slap on my face. A slap I had tried so hard to avoid half my life. I remembered. Rule 07 was broken. Always come home by eight.  
  
"Where were you and why are you drenched?!" My mother cried out. A voice I haven't heard for half my life. The excrete voice that had haunted me has once more came back to lead me to misery.  
  
"I'm sorry. I will never do it again." I apologized, as I bowed. Then I felt another hit on the face.  
  
"Do you think a simple sorry would let everything be okay? Do you think I would let you off so easy?" My mother shouted.  
  
"No." I replied, as I kept my head down.  
  
"Go to your room!" My mother screamed, as I hastily ran up to my room.  
  
I locked my door, as I went into the bathroom, filling up the tub with hot water. I soaked myself in the warmth ness and comfort of the steaming water. I lied back and closed my eyes, wishing this were all a dream.  
  
I remember I was just seven years old, a year after Joey and I got separated. I wailed and screamed to my mother about the unfairness, as I received my first slap of my life. The first time I had ever heard my mother scream and yell. The first time my mother hit me so painfully.  
  
From that day on, I was an obedient puppet. I listened to my mother and did everything she said. I remembered all her rules and I went by her agenda.  
  
Now I was sick of it.  
  
I wanted to be independent and live my own life.  
  
Why can't I do that?  
  
Fear.  
  
Fear had always kept me in. I was too afraid to go against my mother's wishes. I always did what she pleased to avoid getting into trouble and trying to keep her satiated.  
  
I got out of the bathwater and dried myself up, as I collapsed onto my bed.  
  
It was another day of school. My mother left to work early, as I made breakfast for myself. Then I walked of to school.  
  
When I reached school, I've noticed that Kaiba didn't come today. I walked by his classroom numerous times, but he wasn't there. I began to worry. Did something serious happen?  
  
"Um, Tea, did Kaiba come today?" I asked her.  
  
"No, sorry, he seems to be out today." Tea replied.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled, as I left the class. I've decided to visit him.  
  
School was finally over, as I ran over to Kaiba's mansion. I rung the doorbell and heard the voice of a child answering it.  
  
"Mokuba sir!"  
  
"I said I'd get it!"  
  
"No sir, its too much for you-"  
  
"Dang! Geesh! Let me answer my own door!"  
  
The door opened to reveal the small boy in Kaiba's locket. It must be his brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Hi, I'm one of your brother's classmates, is he home?" I asked him.  
  
"No." Mokuba replied. No? Then where could he be? Was he at a business trip?  
  
"Do you know where I can reach him?" I asked, kindly.  
  
"My brother's in the hospital."  
  
The hospital? Did he go for a check up? That should be good news!  
  
"Oh really, when will be come home? In half an hour?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm?" I was confused. Why would Kaiba stay at the hospital for long?  
  
"Come in. I'll explain." Mokuba let me in, as he ordered servants to offer me tea.  
  
I sat on the couch, as I sipped the tea quietly.  
  
"My brother isn't feeling well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I tell him to stop smoking."  
  
"Why does he smoke?"  
  
"When he's stressed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He has this virus in his system. The doctor's have to operate him." Mokuba looked distressed.  
  
"A virus.." I clenched my fists. It was my entire fault. If only he didn't smoke and on top of that, he swam. I felt terrible.  
  
I felt Mokuba's small hand on top of mine. "I wish for my brother to be alright."  
  
"Me too." I clasped his hand gently. Then I stood up. "Thank you."  
  
I walked over to Domino Hospital, as I went up to the front desk.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto." I plainly stated his name. The women quickly looked through her roll sheet.  
  
"Room 203." She replied.  
  
"Thank you." I bowed, as I took the elevator to the second floor. I arrived at room 203, as I saw Kaiba sleeping peacefully on the bed.  
  
"Kaiba.." I murmured, as I hastily walked to his side. I kneeled beside his bed and grabbed onto his hand. I kissed it gently, as I closed my eyes. Hoping he would be all right.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	14. Kaiba

Chapter 14: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: Many apologies for the VERY long delay. I just got caught up with other things and I really didn't have time to work on this fic. I appreciate the patience and I'm just thrilled that you guys like my fic. Thank you!! I'll try to do a chapter at least once a week. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh characters or anything related to Yugioh. I'm just a fan who likes Silentshipping. ^^  
  
Yeah, Kind of too late to write a disclaimer, lolz.)  
  
My eyes are shut. My back aches. I just feel horrible.  
  
I was just walking down the streets to buy a drink, and then I get pushed into the wall all of a sudden.  
  
"What the hell?" I looked up to see a group of thugs hovering around me.  
  
"You messed with our leader, now its time for us to mess with you." A thug kicked me to the ground. I fell back, as I quickly lifted myself up.  
  
"I have no time to 'mess' with a group of losers like you, now fuck off." I calmly said, as I began to walk away. Then I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere."  
  
It was painful hours of torture. I fought back heavily, but it was too much. My chest felt heavy, as if I felt like I was running out of breath.  
  
"Damn it.." I collapsed on the ground, as I felt myself knocked out.  
  
My eyes began to open, as I caught my sense of feel. Was it a dream? I looked to the side to see Serenity kneeling beside my bed. I frowned slightly. If she found out that I had a virus, I don't know what I can do.  
  
"Hmm?" Serenity's head bolted up. "Kaiba.."  
  
I said nothing to her. I know I should have said something, but I just don't know what to say.  
  
"Will you get better? Will you be all right?" Serenity grasped my hand even tighter. I nodded slowly, but my face showed of discontent. Will I be okay? Will I be cured?  
  
"Okay!" Serenity smiled uneasily, as she rubbed her cheek against my hand. I felt her soft baby cheek on my hard rough hand. I frowned, as my back ached with pain.  
  
Why does it hurt so much?  
  
I felt thirsty, as I leaned over for a cup of water.  
  
"Oh! Let me get that!" Serenity rushed over and grabbed the cup for me. She poured in water and gently tilted the cup into my mouth, as I felt the cool liquid flow through. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
I saw a woman, a young woman with curly brown hair. She was slender and tall. She skipped happily, as her curls bounced on her shoulders. She called out to me, reaching for my hand. I tried to grab for it, reaching out further and further. I couldn't reach it. My hand never met hers. I would never be with her.  
  
I looked at myself, a boy of five, in a pair of blue trousers with messy brown hair and the bluest eyes in the world. I was isolated. I had no one, but I had a purpose. I heard wails of crying, as I turned to my side to see a baby with messy black hair in a basket. I learned that my only purpose was to take care of him. My brother.  
  
The young woman came back to my memories. Who was she? She had such a kind and tender face, as I recalled her reaching out for me. My heart aches for her. My heart really wanted to be with her.  
  
My mother.  
  
I bolted up, as Serenity looked at me in alarm.  
  
"Kaiba, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, I must have had a nightmare or something." I shrugged.  
  
"You have sweat on your face." Serenity took out a cloth and wiped my forehead.  
  
I smiled uneasily, as I leaned back to go back to sleep.  
  
"You know what's one way to get rid of nightmares?" Serenity asked, as I looked up to her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Think happy thoughts."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like when we first met!" Serenity smiled. "Do you remember?"  
  
Of course I remembered. That silly girl.  
  
"You were running in the rain and I stopped you in my limo."  
  
"Yup! I always wanted to ask you, why did you offer me a ride?" Serenity asked.  
  
I thought. Why did I? Then I remembered.  
  
"I'm not that heartless." I smirked.  
  
Serenity smiled, then she started to laugh. For some reason, her laugh made me laugh.  
  
We laughed the whole nightlong.  
  
It was the day of my operation. If this operation goes successful, then I can go home in a week. I waited for Serenity to come. It was almost after school.  
  
"Sorry! I'm late!" Serenity ran in. "I can't miss this important day! You'll need my support, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I need you."  
  
Serenity's flushed face turned into a warm smile. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
Then a group of doctors burst in. They held me and moved me onto another bed. I was being pushed away, as Serenity ran at the side. She ran all the way and stopped at the emergency door.  
  
"Kaiba..." I heard her cry out, as I was soon to be knocked out of consciousness.  
  
I woke up. I felt great deal of pain.  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
I turned to the side to find her. She was always by my side. She greeted me with a warm smile.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"N-" I stopped. My voice came out hoarse. I just shook my head no. Then the doctor came in.  
  
"Your finally awake." He said, as I nodded. "Well, I'll have to say that the operation was quite a success, but...you may not be able to talk for a week."  
  
Damn. A week.  
  
"He can't talk? That sucks. Well, at least your okay now," Serenity smiled, as I smiled back weakly.  
  
I would be powerless without my voice. Damn.  
  
"Well, other than that, you are free to leave." The doctor announced.  
  
I nodded, as Serenity grabbed onto my arm. "Let's get ice cream!"  
  
I was finally backed in school. I walked in the hallways to meet up with Serenity at a nearby park, but I felt someone grab my shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see one of them thugs. What did they want?  
  
"Hey, we need to settle our score. You beat up our leader, now its time for us to beat you up."  
  
Damn them. I was cautious not to use my voice, so I just shrugged and started to walk.  
  
Then I felt an aggressive force.  
  
"Come on, face us like a man!" He cried out.  
  
"N-" I couldn't make out a sound. I grabbed onto my throat.  
  
"Aww, pretty boy can't talk? This will make things interesting.."  
  
I glared at them. Damn. 


	15. Serenity

Chapter 15: Shizuka Kawai  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I've been so lazy lately. . Well, I am trying hard to be faster with the updating, sorry about that guys! Well, I'm glad you guys read my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Things were going out pretty well. Kaiba was finally out of the hospital and went through his operation successful. I was just really happy. I had no worries or problems, but...  
  
My relationship with my mother has been off a bit lately. I don't talk to her at all. I really don't know what to do, but I just go on with my life. For one thing, I am not talking to her first. I have my pride as well. I'm sick of always being the obedient one. The one who must beg for forgiveness. I'm just sick of it.  
  
I looked beyond the horizons as I felt my bag lightly hit my thighs as I walked towards the park. It was getting colder as the days went by. I shivered a bit, as I wrapped my coat tighter around me.  
  
In a few minutes I would be seeing Kaiba. I was happy. Happiness is what counts, right?  
  
But deep inside...the urge to talk to my mother first was quite demanding, although I try hard to ignore it. Am I really doing the right thing?  
  
I sat on a bench as I waited patiently for Kaiba's arrival, but he hasn't appeared for a long time.  
  
I heard some distinct sounds of beatings. I stood up from the bench and left my belongings as I ran towards the sound, hoping that it wouldn't be..  
  
I gasped. My hands mindlessly went to my mouth.  
  
"KAIBA!" I saw Kaiba's pretty face covered in dirt, as blood dripped down the side of his cheek. His arms were bruised as I've noticed blood coming out of his mouth. A guy held his arms, as another guy kicked him. I couldn't bear to watch this.  
  
"Leave him alone!" I cried out, as I grabbed the guy's hand away from Kaiba. I pushed him off with all of my strength, thinking of nothing else but of Kaiba. I wondered why did they pick on him so much? Tears flowed out of my eyes to see Kaiba in such a horrendous state. I took out a handkerchief, as I gently moved his bangs aside and wiped off the blood.  
  
"Ah, Jounouchi's sister, eh? Cute." A guy smirked, as I glared at him. They stood there as they watched me. What did they want? I felt nervous, as their eyes were on me, watching me like falcons waiting to snack on a dead carcass. Why weren't they leaving?  
  
"Go away!!" I cried out, as I tried to shoo them away.  
  
"Don't tell us what to do little girl." A guy walked up to me, as he pulled my hand and grabbed me up. I looked up in surprise, for it was all too sudden and I wasn't expecting that. I glared at him, as I tried to free my arm from his grasp.  
  
"Hey! Let go jerk!" I struggled, as I dropped my handkerchief. I looked to the side, as Kaiba remained unconscious on the ground. I had to treat his wounds, but this jerk wouldn't let me go!  
  
"No. I won't. I will not let go." The guy smirked at me, then he whispered in my ear. "I've always wanted you Serenity Wheeler."  
  
My eyes widened. Please tell me no. That he wasn't thinking what he was thinking. I quickly bit his arm, as I pushed him aside, only to run into another guy.  
  
"OW!! Bitch!!!" The guy grabbed on the place where I bit him, as I was stuck under the arms of the guy I ran into.  
  
"Let me GO!!!!" I cried out, as I kicked this guy in the crouch.  
  
"Oh My Mother-!!" The guy grabbed on his crouch, as I tried to run away, but I couldn't leave Kaiba's body. Another guy once again grabbed my arm, as I gave up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" I cried out, as tears streamed down. "What did Kaiba or me ever do to you?"  
  
The guys ignored me, as their attention was focused elsewhere. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a guy walk up to Kaiba with a pocketknife in his hands.  
  
"Now for the grand finale, to cut up his beautiful face," the guy smiled, as he gently touched the tip of the knife. He kneeled down on one knee, as he lifted up Kaiba's dear face. I watched him spit at it, as he got ready to lift up the pocketknife. Slowly and anticipating, the knife got closer and closer and closer..  
  
"STOP!!! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!! I BEG YOU!! STOP!!" The guy paused, as the whole gang faced their attentions on me. "You guys can do anything you want with me! Just don't hurt Kaiba! I BEG YOU!"  
  
Tears streamed down my eyes. They can take me, use up my body, treat me as a slave, and make me do anything, if that is the only way to save Kaiba. I looked at Kaiba's beautiful face, covered in the dirty spit. My anger rose, as my hot tears continued to stream down.  
  
Kaiba. I had to protect him. It was my turn to protect him. Kaiba always protected me, but I never protected him.  
  
"So. Please. Don't hurt him. Take me instead." I whispered, as my mind dazed out.  
  
The guy closed up his pocketknife and looked down at Kaiba. "You better thank your girlfriend." Then he walked up to me and lifted up my chin.  
  
"You can never disobey us."  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Let's go." I heard the guy say, as my head looked down. I followed the guy, following his every order..  
  
I took once last look at Kaiba. At least he was saved.  
  
(A/N: Teehee, cliffhangers! Well, please leave a review! ^^) 


	16. Kaiba

Chapter 16: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: Yay! Chapter 16! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the fic! And thanks for all the supports and kind reviews!! You guys motivate me! Well, please R&R! ^^)  
  
I groaned, as I lifted up my head. I ran my dirty fingers through my hair, as I felt a liquidly substance.  
  
"Shit." I sat up and noticed a paper flapping besides me. I tried to recall what happened to me and looked at the paper. It was a note.  
  
Kaiba, we took her girlfriend. If you want her back..come and get her at North Domino St. behind the alleyway at 5 PM. Don't be late or you don't know what we'll do to your cute girlfriend.  
  
I crumpled up the paper. They had Serenity. How the hell did that happened? I punched the ground. I had to save her. I looked at my watch. 4:00 PM. Damn, I only had one hour. Those stupid bastards. I recalled each and every one of those idiotic faces. There were four of them, well five, unclosing their idiotic leader.  
  
Jason. The picky one who always gets his way. He's like the spoiled one of the gang who is usually petted by their leader. Damn, I wish someone would stick a sock down his throat.  
  
Mark. The big guy who can scare off anybody, except me of course. That guy is one huge fatass who would eat anything and is only useful in fights due to his body weight. He has to go on a diet, seriously.  
  
Chris. The trying-to-act-hard guy. This guy thinks his pure gangster, which makes me want to laugh in way. The way he wears his bandana and bags his jeans is quite entertaining to see.  
  
Alex. The idiotic moron who is just in the group because he's a cousin with the leader. I don't really give a damn about him, he's not much of a threat to me.  
  
I pondered, as I sat on the ground. I couldn't handle these guys alone. Then a though hit me. If I was to ask for help, there was really only one person I can go too..  
  
Joey.  
  
I ran to his apartment and banged on his door.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jesus, can't you stop for crying out loud?" Joey opened the door and right when he saw my face, he slammed it. "GO AWAY KAIBA! I have no time for you!!"  
  
"Open the door right now Wheeler! It's damn important and if you don't open, I'm going to run your door down." I tried my best to stay calm as I clenched my teeth.  
  
"What do you need? A butler to drive your car? Or a maid to clean your house? Hah, that must be the reason, eh? Well, go away because I won't be doing it!" Joey yelled through the door.  
  
I took out a pin and played with the lock, as I finally unlocked the door.  
  
"Eek! How the hell did you get in?!" Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"Listen to me. I need your help."  
  
"Help in what? The great Kaiba! Needs help?!" Joey cried out sarcastically. I looked at my watch, 4:15 PM, timing was ticking by. It would take at least 30 minutes to get to my destination by car.  
  
"A group of gangs took Serenity and I need your help to save her."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!! YOU LET THEM TAKE AWAY MY SISTER?!" Joey grabbed my collar, as he shook his fist at my face. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SELFISH RICH ASS PUNK!!"  
  
"Joey, time is running out, let's go." I calmly said.  
  
"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!! YOU LET THEM TAKE SERENITY AWAY ON PURPOSE!! WHO KNOWS WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO HER!!! SHE MIGHT BE GETTING RAPED AT THIS MOMENT AND ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!" Joey screamed.  
  
Okay. I tried to be calm, but his words were quite irritating and highly disturbing. I grabbed his collar and ran him into the wall.  
  
"Look, I love your sister very much and I wouldn't do anything to get her into this position. I would DIE for her, so if I heard any more of your useless talk then I will go off and save her alone. I don't need help from an annoying bitch like you." I said sharply, as Joey closed his mouth. I let go, seeing that he has given up on his screaming and yelling.  
  
I watched him walk to his phone.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" I asked. "We are running out of time here!"  
  
"I'm calling Tristan and Duke, so they can help us." Joey pressed the buttons. "You go out in the car and wait."  
  
Moments later I see all three of them running towards my car. We all got in to reach our final destination. I looked at my watch, 4:35 PM. What in Heaven's name took them so long?  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" I asked Tristan and Duke in the back.  
  
"It's none of your business, anyways, where are we going?" Duke asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you idiot! You didn't tell them?" I cried out at Joey, who was sitting next to me.  
  
"I was rushing them, geesh! I'll tell them right now!" Joey turned around. "My sister got taken away by a group of bastards and now we are going to save her."  
  
"WHAT?" Tristan and Duke cried out.  
  
"Yeah, damn, when I get a hand on those bastards, they are going to regret EVERYTHING!!!" Joey cried out.  
  
"Shit. Its 4:59PM, and it will take 5 minutes to get there." I stammered. "If only you lazy ass didn't take so fucking long."  
  
"WHAT? THEY HAD A TIME LIMIT?! What the hell is this? Some ransom?! Here, move!" Joey scrambled above me, as he took the wheel into his own hands. He drove past the people in front of us, driving in the next lane. Luckily we didn't get caught or hit anyone.  
  
"Damn Joey! Go slower, are you trying to have us killed?" Duke cried out.  
  
"I will drive this fast just to get to my sister, so shut up." Joey snapped.  
  
"Right! Of course! Serenity's life is the most important!!" Tristan cried out as he hit Duke's head.  
  
"You guys are making me look like the bad guy!" Duke wailed.  
  
I rolled my eyes at these idiots, as we finally got there. It was 5:01PM, as I jumped out of the car and ran to the end of the alley.  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
I heard Serenity's voice, as I saw her in the arms of Alex and Chris.  
  
"Let go of her." I calmly stated.  
  
"No." I looked up to see Jason walking up to me. "You'll have to go through us first and seeing that you're alone.."  
  
"WHO SAID THAT HE'S ALONE YOU BASTARDS?" Joey ran in, as he pummeled Jason to the ground.  
  
"Joey!!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Serenity! I'm here too!" Tristan cried out.  
  
"Me too!!" Duke waved his hand.  
  
"You guys think this is some joke?" Jason took up, as he wiped blood from his lips. Then he motioned Mark to come forward. "You guys have to go through him first to reach to your lovely lady."  
  
Shit. It'll take a sumo wrestler to knock out this guy..  
  
(A/N: Teehee, had to stop right here. ^^ Please R&R!) 


	17. Serenity

Chapter 17: Shizuka Kawai  
  
(A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews!! ^^ they really make me happy! Oh and about the Kaiba not being able to talk, well, there's a reason, which you will found out in this chapter. ^^ Thank you all for your support and for motivating me to write this fic! Please R&R!)  
  
I looked in alarm at the big guy. Then I've noticed something. KAIBA CAN TALK!!  
  
"Kaiba! You can talk!!" I cried out. Kaiba looked surprised, as he realized that he could indeed speak.  
  
Then he gave me a smile, "It's because I was that determined to save you."  
  
I smiled back and came back from dream world. I looked at the situation that we were all in. The thing that is quite surprising is how did my brother, Duke, and Tristan gets here?  
  
I looked at the jerks, as they double-crossed me. They promised me that they wouldn't hurt Kaiba. I was the sacrifice. I was trying to save Kaiba, but he ended up saving me. Why were things so complicated?  
  
"LEAVE KAIBA ALONE!! You promised not to hurt him! You took me and promised!" I shouted, as I struggled through two of the guy's arms.  
  
"Shut up, promises are meant to be broken," Jason snapped, and then he turned to Kaiba and my brother. "If you guys kick the shit out of Mark, then I'll let her go."  
  
My eyes wandered onto Kaiba, as his fists were clenched, then I've noticed my brother running towards Mark. Just when my brother was going to land a punch on him, Kaiba grabbed his collar.  
  
"What the hell is that for Kaiba?" Joey shouted.  
  
"Don't rush things." Kaiba said. "Its not easy to beat this guy."  
  
Then in the corner of my eye, I see Duke and Tristan running with..sticks?  
  
"Hey guys! Its okay! We can use these!" Tristan waved the sticks as he tossed one to Joey and Kaiba. Kaiba dropped his stick in disgust.  
  
"You imbeciles. Dumbasses. This will be a fair fight." Kaiba glowered, and then he turned to Mark. Mark seems to be impatient as he walked towards Joey. Then he grabbed Joey's collar and lifted him up.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!! YOU FAT ASS!!" Joey yelled, as he struggled. His hands clasped on Mark's hand, trying to prevent his collar to choke him. He gasped for breath, as his legs were dangling two feet from the ground. It was quite heartbreaking to see your brother in such a position.  
  
"Joey!" I cried out. I felt helpless and useless. It was because of me that everyone got into this situation. It was because of me my brother was getting hurt at this moment.  
  
"Joey! I'll help you buddy!" Tristan leaped behind Mark, as he chokes Mark's neck from behind. Mark's face turned to a deep shade of red, as he immediately let go of Joey and focused on his breathing. Mark grabbed onto Tristan's arms, as he flipped him over and threw him on the ground.  
  
"Tristan!" I gasped. Tristan slowly rose, as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm okay Serenity!" Tristan gave me a smile, but I knew he was in great pain.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Duke cried out, as he flicked numerous dice at Mark's fat blubber. Mark seemed to get annoyed and angered, as he lifted Duke and tossed him aside.  
  
"Duke.." I couldn't take this anymore. All my friends were getting hurt and I just stood there doing nothing. Then I decided to take some action. I bit Alex's hand and kicked Chris's shin. The two immediately let go, as I ran off and tackled into Mark's stomach. Mark toppled backwards, as I jumped onto his stomach.  
  
A courageous act? Or a stupid one?  
  
Mark's face flushed with anger, as he thrusts his hand upon my neck. I felt him lift me up, as he was trying to choke life out of me. Was he really going to kill me? Was I really going to die?  
  
"Let her go you fucker," Kaiba kicked his crouch. Mark let me go, as I gasped for breath and watched with joy as Kaiba beat the crap out of him. Kaiba pushed him on the ground and socked his face. I saw blood coming out of Mark's lips and nose. I watched as Alex and Chris were being held back by Tristan and Duke and my brother held onto Jason.  
  
Kaiba looked furious with anger. A face that I have rarely seen. It wasn't the kind hearted Kaiba that I saw, although other people never saw it, but I saw a different kind of Kaiba. A Kaiba that was mean, cold, cruel. Was this the real Kaiba I knew?  
  
Mark begged Kaiba to stop, as the pain got into him through his fat skin. Kaiba was unstoppable, as he continued to kick and punch, kick and punch. Then Kaiba paused. It seems that he stepped on the stick that Joey had thrown to him. He picked it up. Oh no, he wasn't thinking of doing what I know he would never be thinking of doing, is he?  
  
My neck felt cold, as I felt his locket lying on my chest. My hand went up to the locket, as I fingered the heart shaped silver. I encircled the engrave designs and shivered from the coldness. This wasn't Kaiba. This was the dark side of Kaiba.  
  
I watched him raise the stick. It was wrong. I knew it was wrong. Even though the four of them beat the crap out of Kaiba, it wasn't right for them to get beaten up and hit with a stick. No, it was too much. It wasn't worth the payback; no matter how much pain Kaiba did endure. It was too much. It hurts too much. My heart hurts. I clutched my chest.  
  
This was wrong. This was pain.  
  
"STOP!" I cried out. Tears slowly formed, as I ran towards Kaiba. I placed my hand on the stick and pleaded. "Stop Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba took one look at me, as he hesitated. Then he dropped the stick. I noticed the sweat forming on his forehead, as he gasped for breath from the rage. I hugged him, as he hugged me back.  
  
"Don't scare me like that anymore. Please. You weren't the same Kaiba as before.." I whispered in his shirt. Kaiba nodded slowly, as he glared at Mark.  
  
Then I turned and faced Mark. "Don't bother Kaiba."  
  
I gave my hand to Mark and helped him up. "Don't bother any of us. If you do, I'll really let Kaiba beat you up with the stick!"  
  
Mark nodded, as he looked pitiful. I can see the pain through his scared eyes and bruises. I slipped my hand into Kaiba's and turned to the rest of the three losers. "The same goes to all of you. Never bother us again."  
  
The three nodded, as all four of them left. I walked over to my brother, Duke, and Tristan.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" I asked, kindly. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"I'm okay! This pain is nothing! Right Duke?" Tristan nudged Duke.  
  
"Of course!" Duke smiled. I smiled back, but Joey looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no, its nothing. Let's go home, or mom might be yelling at me for having you come home so late." Joey smiled uneasily.  
  
Mom..  
  
I smiled back uneasily. "Okay."  
  
I looked for Kaiba, but before I knew it, he was already gone.  
  
Joey took me home. It was around 7 when I got home. The house was empty, as I tossed myself onto my bed.  
  
I looked up to the ceiling and touched Kaiba's locket around my neck. It's a miracle for his voice to come back so suddenly. I smiled at the thought, until my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, yes, um, is Serenity Wheeler there?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Okay, well, this is Domino Hospital and your mother had suddenly collapsed from work."  
  
Mom..no wonder she wasn't home!  
  
"Will she be alright?" I asked.  
  
"The doctor's had tested her. She is indeed in critical condition, but we are trying our best to stabilize her."  
  
"I'll be there right away!" I immediately hung up and grabbed my coat as I ran down the street to Domino Hospital.  
  
I felt horrible. I regretted all the mean thoughts I had of my mother; I only wish that she would be all right. I dashed into the lobby and ran into the front desk.  
  
"Wheeler." I said, as the nurse looked up the name.  
  
"Room 211."  
  
"Thank you." I ran up the stairs, for the elevator seemed to be jammed. I ran to room 211, as I saw my mother lying on the bed, with a mask over her face. I can hear the beeping sounds of her heart on the table nearby. I sat on the chair next to her and placed my hand over hers.  
  
"Please, be okay." I closed my eyes, as I brought her hand up to my cheek. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't. I loved my mom. No matter how much I hated her or despised her, I still loved her.  
  
"She won't wake up for awhile."  
  
I turned around to see the doctor with a clipboard.  
  
"Then I'll stay until she does." I said.  
  
"Your mother might not wake up for a couple of days, so I suggest you go home. We will contact you when your mother awakens."  
  
"No, its okay. I'll stay."  
  
"Actually, the truth is, you can't stay. Your mother will be placed in an emergency room, where you will have no access.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. Please take good care of her doctor."  
  
"We will all try our best."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
I walked home, very worried. Please be okay mother. Critical means very dangerous. Critical can mean that she can..no, I won't say it. Mother won't leave me. She can't leave me. In reality, I needed her.  
  
I ate dinner silently and alone. I got ready for bed and slept early. It felt so different without mom.  
  
I walked the long way to school. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom. I walked towards my locker to get my history book. I opened it to find all my books gone.  
  
"What?" I panicked, as my books were nowhere to be found, and then I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Looking for your books?" I turned around to see Rose smirking at me.  
  
"That's none of your business." I stated.  
  
"They are in the dumpster." Rose grinned evilly. "Too bad that they through out leftovers from last week in there.."  
  
I ran to the dumpster and looked in to find all my books covered in food with flies everywhere.  
  
I was being harassed once again.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R! ^^) 


	18. Kaiba

Chapter 18: Seto Kaiba

(A/N: GYAH! GOME NASAI~~!!! I truly apologize for delaying this fic for 3 months! I'm surprised that some of you guys still wait for this fic and supported it although I have neglected it for such a long time. I promise that I'll update faster. Thank you for those you stuck with this story through thick and thin. Thank you.)

            I roamed around school, as I kept thinking to myself. How could I have lost control like that? I saw the fear in Serenity's eyes, as I felt quite shamed and embarrassed. She's probably afraid of me now….deep inside, all I am a monstrous person with a cold heart. 

            I ran my fingers through my hair, as I sigh and sat on a bench. I leaned my head back down and noticed Serenity from the corner of my eye. She seemed to be fumbling with a stack of books. I jogged over to her to help her, but I noticed something funny with the books. 

            "Serenity!" I called out her name, just as the books were going to fall out of her arms. I caught them before they reached the ground, but….

            "Kaiba!" Serenity cried out in alarm, as she took the books from my hand. "Thank you."

            She hugged the books as if she was trying to hide them from me. She headed towards the bathroom, but I grabbed her arm. 

            "What happened to your books?" I asked. I noticed her books were torn up a bit with stains of food on it. 

            "Ah, I dropped them on my way here," Serenity gave me smile, but I knew that smile wasn't a happy smile. I noticed that it was smile she forced on herself. 

            "You're a terrible liar." 

            "I'm only being honest."

            "Who did this to you?"

            "I can handle this Kaiba. It's none of your business." Serenity hugged onto the books as she left me. I knew it was butting into her business, but I wanted to help.

            I wanted to help Serenity. 

***

            School was finally over, as I waited for Serenity after school. I wanted to know who was behind all this harassment and then it hit me. Only one person came to mind. Rose. 

            That bitch at the nerves to trick me and I'm positive she's going to take it out on Serenity. I clenched my fists in anger, as I saw Serenity come out. I ran up to her. 

            "Hey." I greeted. 

            "Hi Kaiba!" Serenity smiled. 

            "Where are you going?"

            "Well, I'm going to stop by the hospital."

            "The hospital? Why?"

            "Well, it's really nothing important."

            "So, you're saying this is none of my business as well?"

            "No….it's just that it doesn't concern you and you don't have to worry about it."

            I stood still. What is she trying to say? Was she saying I wasn't important? That I wasn't needed? That I was just a person on the side? What the hell was I to her?

            "Come with me," I grabbed her arm as I led her to an alley nearby. 

            "Kaiba, I'm really busy…."

            "You say it's none of my business and you cut me out of your life! What am I? Some fucking person to call a boyfriend? I'm more than that Serenity Wheeler!" I cried out. My body fumed with anger. I couldn't stand this. She was the there during all the hardships I went through. Why can't I do the same for her?

            "Kaiba…."

            "Serenity, look," I grabbed her shoulders. "I don't want to be just a boyfriend. I want to be a friend." 

            Serenity's eyes formed tears, as she grabbed onto my shoulders. "Thank you Kaiba…..thank you…."

            "Tell me, what happened?"

            "My mother is in the hospital. She collapsed….and she hasn't wake up since…."

            "What?" I looked down at Serenity, I was hanging on to me. "Let's go."

            I called my limo, as we headed towards the hospital. I was going to help Serenity in any way I can. 

            "Your mother deserves better care. Put her under Kaiba Corps services," I said, as I instructed the doctor to change her treatment course. I was determined to put Serenity's mother under the best care ever. 

            "Kaiba…..you don't have to…..it's too much…." Serenity grabbed my arm. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my face. Then I kissed it. 

            "Through thick and thin, I'll help you any way I can."

            Serenity smiled, as tears came out of her eyes. 

            "Why are you crying?" I asked, surprised. "Do I do something that made you sad?"

            Serenity abruptly shook her head. "I'm happy. These are tears of happiness. Thank you Kaiba."

            Serenity placed her arms around my neck, as she kissed me on the lips. I kissed back.

***

            I groggily came to school from lack of sleep. I stayed up late working on company stuff. It was quite tiresome to do so. I stretched my arms, as I noticed Serenity waving at me from the window. I waved back and smiled. Things were going smoothly….I hope…..

            It was lunch time as I looked for Serenity, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I hesitated whether or not I should ask her brother where she was, but I just couldn't. I didn't feel like facing her brother. Even though they are related, I still dislike her stupid idiotic brother. 

            I decided to give up my search, when I heard vague yelling in an isolated hallway. Out of curiosity, I checked to see what was happening. 

            I stood still. 

            "What did Serenity ever do to you?" Sakura shouted, as she hugged Serenity's body. Serenity was kneeling on the floor, with her hands over her left cheek. I spotted her cheek being red, as soft tears were rolling down her eyes. 

            "Look at her. Just looking at her face pisses me off." Rose smirked, as her little gang nodded. 

            "You're just jealous. You're jealous that Serenity is way prettier than you are!" Sakura shouted. 

            I hesitated whether or not I should do something, but I noticed Serenity grabbed onto Sakura's arm. 

            "That's not true Sakura…." Serenity smiled through her teary face. "I think Rose is really pretty….."

Sakura's eyes widened, as Rose looked quite astonished as well. Then the anger went back to Rose.

"STOP MESSING WITH ME BITCH!" Rose lifted her hand once more, but it stopped midway.

I stopped her. 

(A/N: Gyah, I know I'm such a slow updater, but I promise I'll after faster. I'm more determined to finish this story and I swear I won't leave it around.)


	19. Serenity

Chapter 19: Shizuka Kawai

(A/N: Well, for one thing, you guys didn't have to wait 3 months! XDD Well, thank you for the kind reviews! Gyah, school started and I hate it. My daily routine is going to school, sleep, homework, and sleep until its morning and the process starts over. XDD So, I can only write on weekends. L Which really sucks. But on the days I have no homework, I'll write. :D Well, enjoy this chapter!!)

***

            I waited for Rose's hand to land on my cheek once more, but I looked up. To my horror, I saw Kaiba looking down on me with his hand around Rose's wrist. O felt really pathetic for Kaiba to see me like this. My head fell down as I looked to the side. 

            "Kai-Kaiba!" Rose stuttered, as she pulled away her hand, but Kaiba still held onto it. "It's not really what you think, you see, Serenity fell down and I was just helping her up and…."

            "Shut up." Kaiba snapped, as he gripped on Rose's wrist even tighter. All of Rose's friend stared in horror to think that they were caught in such an act from the hottest guy in school. 

            "B-But Kaiba, it's really not-"

            "Shut the fuck up before you really piss me off." Kaiba glared at Rose, as he faced me. "What are you doing Serenity Wheeler? My god, stand up."

            I looked up in surprise, as I quickly stood up. I felt quite ashamed as I felt his eyes on me. I didn't dare look up to see what kind of expression he made on his face. I felt a glaring presence, but I also felt a look of pity. I couldn't bear the pity ness. Here I see Kaiba who has deal with bullies since forever and I can't even protect myself from one. I felt so embarrassed to be caught in such a situation in front of the one person that I admired. 

            "Kaiba…." My head was still facing the ground.

            "Hm?" I felt Kaiba looking at me, but I couldn't lift up my head to meet his gaze. 

            "Please leave."

            "I've been waiting for you to tell me that." Kaiba let go of Rose's wrist, as he began to leave. "Serenity, show them what your made of." 

            I looked up to meet Kaiba's gaze who gave me a small smirk. I smiled with thankfulness in my heart. He wanted me to build up these feelings to its full potential and finally learn to actually fight for myself instead of cowering away. I was swept away into a new determination of actually protecting myself. I didn't need Sakura. I didn't need my brother. And I definitely didn't need Kaiba. 

            "Rose." I walked up to Rose, who had a furious expression. I knew that she was highly upset at the fact that Kaiba saw her in such an attitude. I must say if I was her I would have been quite embarrassed as well. 

            Rose continued to glare at me. "Stop that Serenity. I know you think you have won this time….but in the next…."

            "Rose, when was there ever a time?" I asked. I would tell her the feelings I have of her from my heart. "I try so hard to be your friend, but it is difficult. You end up hating me. You always hate me and I don't know how to make you not hate me. Why do you hate me?"

            Rose fumed with anger, as her fists clenched tightly. I lifted my hands and took her hands into mine. "Rose….let us be friends."

            Rose looked up with widened eyes. "I hate your humbleness." 

            "Me too." I smiled as I slapped Rose's face. It felt good for finally slapping her for all the things she has done to me.  

            Rose's eyes widened. Then she paused as she lifted her hand to rub the spot I slapped. Then she started to laugh. "I would love to be friends with you."

            I smiled and laughed along. I have to admit, this is a strange way to start a new friendship, but at least there is no more hatred involve. 

***

            School finally ended as I walked out of the main building. I placed on my outdoor shoes as I swung my bag back in forth in happiness. 

            "That was pretty courageous of you Serenity Wheeler."

            I turned around to see Kaiba, as I gave him a huge smile and ran up to him. 

            "It's all thanks to you." I smiled. 

            "Hmm, I suppose so. I mean if I wasn't there, she would have slapped you pretty hard," Kaiba smirked. 

            "Hey!" I slapped him playfully, as we continued to walk. 

            "So, how's your mother?" Kaiba asked. 

            "The doctors say her health is improving thanks to the better treatment." I smiled. 

            "That's good to hear." 

            There was a brief moment of silence. 

            I stopped to think if I should say something, but I really didn't know what to talk about. 

            "Hey." We both say simultaneously. 

            "You go first." Kaiba nodded. 

            "No, you go first. What you have to say is probably more important." I shook my head. 

            "I insist you go first."

            "No, you go first."

            "Lady's first."

            I stopped and smiled. "Okay, fine. Um, I was thinking, like, since we couldn't spend time together…."

            I felt my cheeks blush red. 

            "Yeah, a lot of things happened, so I suppose we couldn't really spend time…." Kaiba agreed. 

            "Well, um, I was thinking. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?" I asked. I mean it was a Friday so we didn't have to worry about it being a school night. 

            "I was thinking of the same thing, but the only difference was that we would have dinner at my house."

            "I'm cooking." I looked at him wistfully.

            "Let's go to your place." 

            "Haha, okay," I smiled. "Is six okay?" 

            "Fine with me."

            "I'll see you at six." I smiled. 

            "Okay."

***

            The minute I got home, I freaked out. I didn't know what to cook. I didn't know how to arrange the house, the plates, ANYTHING! I was stupid enough to say I was cooking and now Kaiba would expect some excellent cooking. I am such an idiot. 

            There was only one person I can turn too. My friends. 

***

            "Really! Serenity Wheeler, you have NO sense of fashion." Rose looked through my closet, as she was choosing out an outfit for me to wear. "Everything is so grandma like, really, who does your shopping?"

            I smiled uneasily. "I was never really into fashion since I spent many of my years in the hospital."

            "Ohh, my bad," Rose smiled uneasily. "However, I'll make you the prettiest girl alive." 

            I smiled back. I suppose it was nice to have a friend who is an expertise in fashion. 

            "Good thing you call us now. You have three hours to prepare, that gives us time to go to the grocery." Sakura looked through my empty fridge. "Want me to buy some stuff at the grocery, while you clean up the house?"

            "I love you Sakura!" I hugged my friend, as she smiled at me. 

            "Do you have any idea what Kaiba likes to eat?"

            "Hmm, no….in fact I don't." I frowned. What did he like? "Um, how about sushi?"

            "Okay, I'm going to buy random sushi, so I'll be back half an hour or so." Sakura smiled, as she put on her shoes. 

            "Thanks Sakura," I smiled. 

            "You know what, I'm going back to my house and get an outfit for you to wear, okay?" Rose also followed Sakura. 

            "Thanks Rose." I smiled, as the two left. 

            I immediately rushed to clean up the house, as I vacuumed and rearranged the furniture a billion times. Then a thought ran through my head. I didn't know a lot about Kaiba's favorites. Even though we were together for such a long time, in reality and I didn't know much about him.  

            "I'm back!" Rose rapped on the door. I quickly opened it, as she revealed a very revealing silk red dress. 

            "Rose!" My eyes widened as I looked at the dress. "I can't possibly wear that!"

            "Eh, shush, and I'm in charge of your make up as well." Rose grinned, as she threw the dress at me. "Put it on." 

            "But its so skin revealing!" I protested. 

            "Serenity Wheeler, you are too old fashioned. Put that dress on before I bite you." Rose pushed me into my room. 

            I blushed frantically as I slipped on the dress. The dress did make me feel a bit different. Perhaps it made me feel a bit prettier. I gasped as I looked at myself in the mirror. This dress was much more elegant and skin revealing than the dress I wore to the dance. I slowly opened the doorknob, as I faced Rose and Sakura who had just came in from the grocery. 

            "Serenity! You look so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, as I blushed. 

            Rose walked up to me, as she nodded her head up and down. "Eh, you're missing something." 

            She took out something from her back, as it revealed to be a make up bag. "Let me apply some stuff to your face and do your hair and you'll be perfect."

            "I'll start the cooking, but get into an apron when you're done Serenity. Let's have Kaiba taste your infamous cooking," Sakura winked. 

            "Haha, okay!" I grinned. 

            Tonight will be the best. 

            Rose finished applying make up to my face as she elegantly placed my hair up. I quickly helped out Sakura in the kitchen as I prepared the dinner. Everything must be perfect for Kaiba and me. 

            We finally finished cooking as Sakura and I admired the finished product. We elegantly arranged the sushi in a nice manner and everything was just perfect. This would be one memorable night. 

            "Make sure you don't do anything stupid and embarrassing!" Rose cried out. 

            "Have a fun time Serenity," Sakura smiled. "Man, I want to give you hug but I don't want to ruin your dress." 

            "MY dress." Rose corrected. 

            "Right, right."

            "Well, bye guys and thanks for everything!" I smiled, as they left. I had thirty minutes until Kaiba's arrival. I sat on the sofa as I waited for him to come. 

            Then the doorbell rang. I stood up as I thought it was strange for Kaiba to come so early. I opened the door and to my horror, I saw…..

            "Whoa! Serenity! You look hot!" Duke cried out, as my brother slapped his head.

            "She looks really pretty." Honda blushed, as my brother slapped his head as well.

            "Don't look at my sister like that you dogs!" Joey cried out, and then he turned to me. "What's with the get up?" 

            "Well, um…." I smiled uneasily. 

            My date was coming in thirty minutes, how am I going to get rid of these three?!

(A/N: I have a feeling that this fic may be coming to an end. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Well, I would like to say, thanks for those you read my story till this point and I really appreciate it! THANK YOU! ^^)


	20. Kaiba

Chapter 20 (FINAL): Seto Kaiba

(A/N: I apologize everyone for heavily late update. I've been pretty much dead from the internet world and I am slowly reviving, so please bear with me! I thank you for reading this story and keeping it in your minds as you continue to look forward into reading the next chapter. Sadly, this story has come to an end and I truly enjoyed writing it. Thanks once again! And I hope you like the ending!)

~~~

                        I looked at my watch as it was almost time for me to leave the house. I'm sure Serenity wouldn't mind if I was a bit early. I got into the car as my butler began to drive me. My knees shook a bit as I tried to prevent them from shaking. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It was just a small dinner with her. 

                        The car finally reached to a full and complete stop as I quickly got out of the car and walked up the steep steps to Serenity's apartment. I hesitated a bit as I fixed my tie and attempted to push the doorbell. I paused as I heard a huge crash from the other side. It got me thinking. Was she still cooking?

                        I looked at my watch. I was a 10 minutes early. I debated whether or not I should ring the doorbell. Then I heard voices. I paused and shrugged as I pressed the doorbell. I waited for a minute as the door opened and I was face to face with the most hideous face on earth. 

                        "KAIBA! What are you doing here?" Joey bellowed as he eyed my queerly. 

                        "What are YOU doing here?" I snapped. Then I noticed Duke and Honda in the background, eating…..sushi?

                        "Yo Kaiba!" Duke greeted.

                        "We have some sushi for you too!" Honda grinned as he stuffed his face. Then I looked towards the kitchen and saw Serenity in a rather ravishing red dress. She looked at me with an apologetic expression as she looked at the three idiots. I gave her a small nod as I maneuvered my head to the door. Her worried look turned into a small smile as she nodded. 

                        "I'll be right back!" Serenity smiled at her brother as she went into the kitchen. I assumed that she would be escaping through the alleyway. 

                        "Okay, but hurry up with more food!" Joey cried out. 

                        I smirked and opened the door to leave the house. 

                        "Kaiba, where are you going?" Joey asked. 

                        "To paradise." I smirked, as I left the house. I walked down the steep steps and saw Serenity sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at me and stood up. I smiled back, as I grabbed her hand. 

                        "Sorry about that. Today was supposed to be just the two of us having a romantic candlelight dinner, but as you can see, it got ruined. I didn't know my brother and his friends would be coming." Serenity smiled apologetically once again. 

                        "Forget about it." I leaned forward, as my lips were near her ear. "You look lovely."

                        I felt her cheeks burn red, as she blushed. I kissed her on the lips.

                        We pulled apart and she smiled at me and asked, "What do you feel like doing?"

                        "Eating." 

                        She laughed, as we walked hand in hand to the nearest market. We each bought two obentos and decided to eat it at the park.  We sat on a bench and looked out at the starry sky. 

                        "You know what?" Serenity placed down her chopsticks as she looked up to me. 

                        "What?" I asked. 

                        "I like this more than a candlelight dinner." She smiled. 

                        "Me too." I smiled back. I looked down at her petite figure and placed my arms around her. 

                        Life couldn't be better.

                        "You know, Kaiba, the wind is so still tonight." Serenity said softly. 

                        The wind was indeed still, as the air seemed quite…..

                        "Windless….." I mumbled. 

                        "Hmmm….?" Serenity looked up into my eyes. 

                        "The air is windless. Windless air." I explained. 

                        "Windless air…." Serenity smiled. "It sounds very pretty."

                        I smiled down at her. "I suppose so."

                        "You know what I think?"

                        "What?" I asked as Serenity hugged my arm tighter. 

                        "I think love is like windless air." Serenity giggled. "It sounds childish, but I can see the two elements relate together."

                        "How so?"

                        "How so? Hmmm, well, love never moves. It stays at one place, just like windless air. The air stays in one place. I don't know, I sound stupid, huh?" Serenity blushed, as she looked down.

                        I took my hand and lifted her chin. "Nope. Not stupid at all."

                        "I'm glad I ran in the rain that day. I'm glad that you stopped me. I'm glad….that I met you….." Serenity smiled.

                        "I'm glad too….." I smiled back, as I leaned forward to give her a kiss.

The End ^^

(A/N: SO, how was it? I hope it wasn't disappointing or anything. Well, I think you guys once again for reading it!!! ^^)


End file.
